Taken
by cbromagem
Summary: "Harry I am s…" the next thing Harry saw was Hermoine falling to the floor. M ranking to be safe. (Non Cannon, All rights are JK's, Thank you to all of the writers I have been reading for years for the inspiration to write my own story)
1. Perface

_Preface - Taken_

Harry's head appeared in the fireplace of Hermione's flat. She had been absent from work the last few days because she had been ill and he wanted to check in on her.

"Hermione?" Harry called out, shortly after he called her, he saw her head peak from around the corner. "Hello Harry," she said as she made her way over to the fireplace. She sat down on the green carpet in front of it with her legs crossed over one another. She was wearing red pajama bottoms and a white tank top with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"We've missed you at work. Ron and I have been helping Kingsly with paperwork for the last two days. It has been such a joy, How are you feeling?" Harry asked sarcastically and huffing slightly.

Hermione laughed, "You two must be having a blast with all that paperwork. I know I do," She smiled. "I am feeling much better and should be back to work tomorrow."

"Good," Harry said. "Not sure I could handle another day of paperwork, or Ron, Or Ron and paperwork. One or the other but not both. I always forget how much he complains when he is stuck at the desk." Harry said. Harry noticed that Hermione seemed to be a bit fidgety. She was twisting her hands in her lap and staring at them, "Everything alright?" He asked her.

"Yes I am fine, I just have something I want to tell you and I am not sure where to start." She replied. Than she took a deep breath and said "Harry I am s…" ...the next thing Harry saw was Hermione falling to the floor.

Harry was shocked and started shouting "Hermione!" As he was trying to wake her, a figure emerged pointing a wand. "Who are you? What did you do to her?" Harry yelled, as he attempted to enter the flat to get to Hermione.

"You shut down the floo and blocked the wards, open them right now or so help me I will…" Harry's rant was cut off by the figures laugh. "Harry Potter the famous boy-who-lived and auror. Can't break through my spells _tesk tesk._ Do you think me that stupid?" The figure asked. Harry noticed that the voice was male and thought he had heard it somewhere before, but was unable to place it.

"Let her go and we can forget this ever happened. Otherwise I can't guarantee that I won't hex you into tomorrow." Harry growled.

"Hmm, let me think… No. You see Potter I have plans and I can't complete them without her." The figure reached down picked up the unconscious Hermione and turned back to the fireplace. "Goodbye Harry Potter," they said and disapperated.

It took a few moments for Harry to comprehend what had just occurred. Than his instincts kicked in, "Expecto Patronum!" he said rather forcefully and a silver stag erupted from the end of his wand. "Take this message to the team, Emergency meeting - War Room - 20 minutes." With that the stag was off, galping from the room out of the south wall.

Harry rose from his position at the fireplace and turned around. He found his wife Ginny standing at the study entrance with a concerned look on her face. "I heard you screaming, what happened?" She asked. Harry looked down at his hands then up into her brown eyes. "Hermione has been kidnapped," Ginny gasped. "We need to meet the team, we need to find her." Harry said a bit desperately. Ginny nodded and took Harry's hand. Together they disapperated to the Ministry.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 - The Letter_

It hadn't even been 20 minutes before the entire team had arrived in the War Room. It had been 7 years since the battle of Hogwarts and about 4 since this room had last been used. Harry was looking around the room as the team began to sit. Here were some of the greatest witches and wizards to know and work with, if they couldn't find her, no one could. Ginny Potter, Ronald Weasley, Luna Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Zabini, and Draco Malfoy all sat looking toward Harry. Suddenly Luna spoke "Is Hermione still sick? Shouldn't she be here? This seems important." With her questions came a small murmur around the room.

Harry cleared his throat drawing everyones attention back to him. "Hermione will not be making the meeting, she is the reason I have summoned everyone here." Harry stopped speaking for a moment and everyone stared at him. He was met with faces of anticipation. He took a deep breath, "She has been kidnapped." Silence followed Harry's statement for the briefest of moments before everyone spouted questions.

"What?" Ron yelled.

"How?" Draco said at the same time.

"When?" Neville piped in.

"By whom?" Pansy followed.

"How do you know?" Blaise asked.

Than a sudden booming voice from the Minister Of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was heard "Silence!" Immediately the group went quiet. Kingly turned to Harry, "Potter please explain?" He asked. Harry nodded and began to tell the story of the figure and the kidnapping. As he finished the story of Hermione's abduction, a tired looking brown owl landed on the table. It held out it's leg to Harry and he noticed the familiar handwriting of Hermione on the outside of the letter.

To: Harry James Potter

From: Hermione Jean Granger

Harry untied the letter from the owl's leg and it flew off. Harry looked at the letter unsure of what to do with it for a moment. Than with shaking hands he held the letter at arm's length and muttered detection spells under his breath. There was nothing in the letter that would harm them so With a deep breath and trembling fingers Harry opened the letter and read it aloud.

 _To My Team, My Friends, My Family -_

 _As you are most likely aware I was taken from my home. My abductor has granted me the privilege of writing a letter to say my goodbyes, Guess there is some decency left in the world, hey Harry. Harry, remember you may not have all the_ _a_ _nswers but you are smarter than you realize. Your heart and instinct are your best weapon and don't ever forget that._ _L_ _una, you are brilliant, don't forget to keep your_ _f_ _riends close_ _o_ _r_ _y_ _ou_ _m_ _ay lose your spark. I am keeping the narggles at bay with the love I have been shown by you. Ron, we have had many_ _a_ _dventures together, whether good or bad I will miss them. Keep your spirits high. Ginny, keep looking forward_ _n_ _o matter what the world throws at you. Keep your courage up and be the fierce person that believes in good as you always have. Hug James for me and be the rock Harry and him will need. Neville, you have grown so much since the boy with the toad to the person you are today. Continue to be true to yourself and continue to do good. Your Gran would have been very proud of you. Minister Shacklebolt It has been a pleasure fighting beside you all these years. Please continue to make the world a better place. And keep Harry and Ron away from the paperwork, they have started to go insane. Pansy, Blaise, we have had our good and bad times that's for sure. But I wanted to thank you for becoming my friends. We came from different_ _o_ _rigins but our goals have become the same. I wouldn't have been able to do, what I had done without your help. Draco, you have changed so much and for the better. You have shown me that the first chapters of a book don't ensure that it will be the same in the end. I will always be grateful for the knowledge that you have given me. I will never, ever admit this aloud but you were_ _r_ _ight Silver/Green/Gold/Red/Blue/Yellow Can mix in unity. Keep teaching everyone that your past doesn't define you but your actions shape your being. Thank you all for being my family. Helping me to grow and live life to the fullest. Please remember that whatever may happen that this is no-one's fault. Make sure you all keep fighting and keep living. Goodbye!_

 _With all of my heart,_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - Secrets_

Silence, you could have heard a pin drop when Harry finished the letter. He looked around the room. Ginny had tears in her eyes and hugged Luna and Pansy whom were also crying, supporting each other. Neville and Blaise looked as if they had been stupefied. The Minister was sitting in a chair staring into space. Ron had turned as pale as Nearly Headless Nick and Draco, well he looked mad, really, really mad. Harry stared at Draco trying to figure out what his reaction meant when he spoke.

"Potter, we need to find her." Draco's tone was cold, harsh, and almost desperate.

"Why do you even care you stupid ferret?" Ron Asked.

"Back to name calling I see, our boss is missing and you can't even remain civil... Well doesn't matter really. It's none of your damn business." Draco retorted.

"It is my business, she is my best friend!" Ron Snapped.

"Sometimes I wonder how, anyway I out rank the best friend card." Draco smirked.

"What?, How?" Ron asked.

"Never you mind." Draco said turning back to Harry and repeating "We need to find her."

"I do mind!" Ron shouted cutting Draco off.

"Look Weasel, If you keep pushing me I am going to say things that you are not going to like." Draco replied through gritted teeth.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" Ron growled. Harry had been watching the exchange along with everyone else in the room and wondering what had set Ron off.

"Just know that I know the truth, _Ronald."_ Draco said with a slight glee in his voice. Ron turned a brilliant shade of red and stared at him. Harry's mind was racing, what truth?.

"Whatever, who cares about you, your a bloody Death Eater!" Ron was shouting again.

"Best insult in the world. And that is _former_ Death Eater I might add. Where is the award for the Weasel King?" Draco taunted, Both he and Ron were very angry. Harry needed to get to the bottom of it and get them back on track.

"Malfoy, Ron, we are all concerned for Hermione's well being, but you guys are taking this a bit to personal. Want to tell me what's going on?" Harry asked.

It seemed as if all of the gusto was drained from Draco at the Moment. "We were planning to tell you sometime soon, I guess now would be as good a time as any." Draco replied shaking his head. "Tell me what?" Harry asked.

Draco turned to Harry and pulled a ring from his pocket. Harry looked at the ring, it had a Ruby in the center with two emeralds on either side of it. The Ruby was encircled by a silver snake. The emeralds were encircled by a gold trimming reminding him of a lion's tail. He was awe struck by this ring and in his opinion it was the perfect mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry looked at Draco somewhat confused. Than Draco said "I am in love with her." Everyone was shocked for a brief moment. Than all hell broke loose.

"What?"

"How?"

"When?"

"Really?"

"You"

"Love"

"Hermione?"

No one could tell who was saying what and then, Wham!. Ron had punched Draco on the left side of his jaw and than had jumped on top of him causing both of them to fall to the ground. Insults were being thrown as the two wrestled on the floor. "Stupefy!" A very loud and angry Ginny Potter yelled and both men were stunned. "I don't give a flying hippogriff about this right now. We need to find her, she is out there having who knows what done to her and you flubber worms are wasting time. Once I have my best friend back and safe you two can continue to fight like stupid giants." With that she lifted the spell and walked over to Harry crying. Harry placed an arm around her and watched for a moment.

"Ginny's right"."Neville chimed in as he helped Draco off the floor while Blaise helped Ron. "We are wasting time," he continued. With things semi under control, Harry spoke.

"Alright team here are the assignments. Luna, I know it's a really long shot. But can we see if we can track down Hermione's magic. Ginny, can you take another look at the letter, Maybe there is something we missed. It seems a little odd that a kidnapper would let their kidnappee write a letter. Pansy, please go over all the records, letters, and calls of anyone whom outwardly threaten Hermione and make a list. Neville, Blaise, go to Hermione's flat. I want to know how the person got in. Ron, Draco, and I will look for possible hiding places. Everyone meet back in an hour and a half and we will go over our findings together." As Harry finished Everyone nodded and left the room, except Draco. "Potter, she is alive." This was a statement not an question. Harry stared at him for a moment "How do you know." he asked.

"Because of this." Draco answered. Draco rolled up his left sleeve, Harry could see the faded dark mark before his eyes were turned to the disillusioned bracelet. "You see how it is red?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. " It means she is in danger but alive. Our first Christmas together I gave her an otter pendant." Harry remembered seeing the pendent on a few occasions but never knew where she had gotten it from. "That same year she got me this bracelet. I was on a mission in Belgium when I ran into Goyle, remember?" Harry nodded again. "I almost died and it had scared her to death. Because I was on my own for that mission. She than became concerned that she wouldn't know if something had happened to me if I was on my own. So we found a spell, a simple one that allowed us to charm on object, my bracelet and her pendent. The spell just allows the person looking at the item to know if the other person linked was alright. We knew we couldn't keep each other out of danger, not with our jobs, but we could let the other know that we were alive. Red means in danger, when it's green it means there safe, and if there is no color it means no life. The spell is nonreversible. I will know for the rest of my life if she is alive just by looking at the bracelet. Neither of us needs to be wearing our objects. The spell works like the Weasley's clock. You only know if you are looking." Draco finished.

Knowing Hermione was alive relieved Harry, but he was still angry that they had kept their relationship a secret. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were dating, why didn't she?" Harry Asked.

Draco looked at Harry and saw the hurt written on his face. "We didn't know how anyone would react so we kept it secret at first, then it just become routine until recently." Draco stated. Harry nodded thinking about the reaction that just happened.

"You said you love her, how do I know it's true? She is a sister to me and I won't let you hurt her." Harry asked.

"Expecto Patronum!" Draco said, Suddenly a silver otter emerged from Draco's wand. Harry watched as the otter danced around the room amused by what it was seeing. He had only ever known of one person whose Patronus had changed and that was Tonks'. In his 5th year he remembered Snape making fun of her for it. He had come to learn it had changed because she had fallen in love with Remus Lupin. He also remembered Snape's patronus as a doe. It was exactly like his Mother's but he never figured out if it was changed to that or if it was a doe to begin with. During the final battle Snape had revealed that he had loved his mother since they were children. True love was all Harry could think as he watched the Otter disappear. He turned to Draco and nodded. "Let's go and find her." With that they both left the room.

 _Hermione's POV_

Hermione awoke in a strange yet very familiar place. The more she looked around the room the more familiar it become. The broken chandelier that Dobby sent hirling to the ground was still on the floor in shambles. The two tall doors leading into the dining room had many holes from the curses that had been thrown at them. And As she looked at the floor she noticed a stain. Not just any stain, but a blood stain. This was her blood stain that she had been forced to make almost 7 years ago. She was staring at the spot where Bellatrix had pinned her to the floor and called her a dirty mudblood. Hermione was starting to hyperventilate, she hadn't been in this house once since the night of her escape. Her breath quicken as she was pulled into the nightmares she had worked so hard to forget.

 _*Flashback*_

"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix said in a blood thirsty scream.

"We weren't in the vault we found the sword, it's a fake, its a fake!" Hermione screamed.

Bellatrix pinned Hermione to the ground and took out a very lethal looking dagger. She began to cut into Hermione's arm. The pain was unbearable and Hermione cried out in pain. After many long minutes Bellatrix removed herself from Hermione. Written on her arm was the word Mudblood.

"Now everyone will know what filth you are." Bellatrix said raising her wand "Crucio!"

 _*End Flashback*_

Hermione was taking deep breaths and rubbing her arm where the scar still remained left by Bellatrix. When the doors from the Dinning room opened.

"Aw, you're awake." A figure said, they stood standing in a dark corner and where Hermione wasn't able to see them. "What do you want from me?, Why am I here?" Hermione asked. "You," The figure said as they stepped out of the shadows. Hermione's jaw hit the floor, Lucius Malfoy. "have caused me a great deal of trouble. Potter wouldn't have defeated the Dark Lord if you hadn't help him. As to why you are here, that is because for my new plan you are required." Lucius finished.

Hermione was worried. What could he possibly want with her. "First I want you to write a letter to Potter and all your friends. In this letter you will tell them goodbye, and if they find you it will be a reminder to them of their failure." He throw parchment and a quill at her. "Now write".

When she had finished Lucius took the letter and read it. His eyes turned cold. "My son has been filling your head with dribble, we are not unified and never will be. It is a bit sentimental for my liking but I think it will do nicely for all intended purposes." With that Lucius sent the letter off with an owl and turned to her. "Curico!". Hermione felt herself fall back into the place of nightmares then it stopped and Lucius was gone. She was very exhausted and lay on the floor breathing deeply. She pulled the pendent out from the inside of her shirt and looked at it. It was glowing green. She smiled and whispered " you're safe," before the darkness of unconscious overtook her.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 - Questions_

Harry was racking his brain trying to figure out places Hermione might have been taken. But he was distracted by the recent encounter between Malfoy and Ron. Harry noted how Ron had flown off the handle and thought back to the last conversation he and Ron had had about Hermoine and there falling out ending their engagement.

 _*Flashback*_

Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron. He had received an urgent owl from Tom the bar keep asking for him to retrieve Ron. "Hello Tom" Harry said as he entered the pub. Tom looked up briefly and pointed "He's over there, 3rd stool from the end" Tom said as he brought his attention back to the customers in front of him. Harry walked around the bar and sat in the open seat next to Ron.

"Hey Ron" Harry greeted his best friend. Ron looked at Harry,

" I am surprised you're speaking to me" Ron Said. Harry was more surprised at the comment.

"Why?" Harry asked. Ron looked confused and took another shot of firewhiskey.

"I would have thou… Did Hermione tell you what happened?" Ron Asked.

"She said that you and her had broken off your engagement but not the reason why" Harry answered. Ron looked relieved and took another shot of firewhiskey.

"Look Harry, I did something I can never take back and she is never going to forgive me" Ron's words were slurred and then crash his head had fallen and hit the bar top. Harry just shook his head and took his best friend to his place for the night.

 _*End Flashback*_

Harry never found out what had happened between them and their friendship went back to how it was at Hogwarts, with a bit of strain. He had guessed they just weren't meant to be.

 _Hermione's POV_

Hermione woke up, she didn't know how long she had been out and was beginning to worry. Then Lucius and another person wearing a mask entered the Drawing Room. "I don't have long. we need to get down to business" The masked figure said. Hermoine gulped, she was not looking forward to whatever business she was about to endure, "Lucius, I also have some unfortunate news for you, It appears you son is in love with the Mudblood" The figure stated. Hermione looked shocked. "He's lying how could Dr.. Malfoy fall for someone like me. Or I him?" Hermione exclaimed. She had know idea how this person had found out but she was worried they would go after him and if they found out the truth. " O Hermione, I know it's not a lie" The figure said as he removed the mask. "He told me, in fact he told everyone" Ron said with a crooked smile. Hermione was dumbfounded, Ron was behind this?.

"Ron?, Why?" Hermione asked. Ron chuckled "Because you didn't give me what I wanted Now finally having you, I will get what I have always deserved" Ron was standing above her pointing a wand at her. No not just any wand but her wand. "Ronald, when I get my hands on my wand you are going to wish that you were never born." She said through gritted teeth.

Ron looked at her and smiled again "You will never get this wand or any other wand ever again... Obliviate." With that she slumped onto the floor again. Lucius stared at Ron for a moment before he spoke. "I just removed the last few minutes, I can't have her remembering me now can I. Have you figured out how you plan to deal with your son?" Ron Asked. " I have" Lucius replied. "And it doesn't involve killing him correct, The Prophecy stated that the bond would get stronger if that were to happen, pity really" Ron said looking down on Hermione. "I remember, I have another method in mind" Lucius smirked. "Good, once we get this over with we can take our rightful place in the Ministry." Ron said. Lucius nodded, " I never thought I would say these words, but I agree with you Weasley" With that they both left the room and Hermione on the floor.

She awoke sometime later, though she didn't know how long she had been out. She felt funny and a bit woozy. She had only felt this way once before. It was when Kingsley had her on a mission in Berlin. Once she returned he needed to remove some of the memories of the mission. She focus on the last few things she remembered. And realized she had been told or had seen a traitor on her team. She tried but couldn't remember who it was. She was starting to feel very weak and knew she didn't have a lot of time before falling into darkness again, and that the spell would continue to remove the memories she was attempting to remember. She needed to let Harry know of the traitor or should she? Was Harry the traitor? She needed to decide fast, She was starting to wonder why she was trying to find a traitor in the first place. she was fighting the cruse and She knew deep down that Harry was not a traitor. So the next thing was how could she get a message to him without a wand. Could she make a Patronus? Of course a Patronus was not her most easy spell and without a wand it may be impossible but she had to try. She concentrated "Expecto Patronum" A shadow of something formed almost misty like. It didn't look quite like her normal Patronus but she hoped it would do. She gave it a message and then collapsed to the floor. Hoping it would be enough.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 - Traitor_

Everyone had returned to the War Room as the hour and an half ended. Harry, Ron, and Draco had completed a list of all the possible places Hermione could have been taken. Luna had tried but had no luck tracking her magic. Blaise and Neville returned with grave news. They weren't able to find anything. When they arrived the wards were down. Harry guessed that the kidnapper released the wards after disaperating form the flat. Pansy had a list of names that would have given Hermione a run for her money, 32 inches long with over 100 names were on it. Ginny was sitting in the room looking at the letter Hermione had sent to them. She had blown it up to 100 times its original size. Harry took a seat next to her. "Any luck?" He asked. "No" She replied sighing. "I feel like there is something here but I just can't see it." Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned to the team. "Ok guys", "akhem!" Pansy said looked at Harry "And Gals," he continued. "We have been working on this for a while. Let's take a break and come up with another plan." Everyone nodded and began to leave the room. Harry stopped Draco before he could exit. "How is she?" Harry asked. Draco glanced at the bracelet for what most have been the 394th time that day, It was still red. "Still in danger but alive." Draco replied.

Draco then turned away form Harry and looked and the letter. He thought he saw something so he stepped forward and begin to examine it. He knew this wasn't truly a goodbye letter. If it had been she wouldn't have left out those words. The ones he would have needed to know. She thought she was going to be saved, he knew that is what she believed. He stared at the letter knowing she was counting on him to save her.

Everyone started to re-enter the room as Draco walked closer to the letter. Draco was re-reading the small section she had written to him. Something didn't look quite right. " _I will never, ever admit this aloud but you were_ _r_ _ight Silver/Green/Gold/Red/Blue/Yellow Can mix in unity. Keep teaching everyone that your past doesn't define you but your actions shape your being._ "He wispered.

"What was that?" Harry asked. Draco was staring intently at the word right.

"She has said this to me before, so I think this sentence is to get my attention." Draco Replied. "You were right?" Draco spoke again reading the the letter in a questioning tone than he exclaimed, "Potter the R in the word right is smaller that the rest of the letters!"

Ron's head along with the rest of the teams sprung up to look at what Draco had noticed.

"And look the A in the word answers is the same way." Suddenly Draco was going over her letter with a fine tooth comb circling all of the words that had small letters in them. Ron was getting a little nervous, could she have actually put a message in her letter. Draco wrote the words that had the small letters on a different board.

my, answers, Luna, friends, or, you, may, adventures, no, origins, right

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Ron asked. Everyone was trying to figure it out. They moved the words into different phrases and changed the words around. But nothing was making since. Ron started thinking that maybe there was really nothing in the letter and it was a coincidence that the letters were smaller. Than Pansy asked, "Draco, can you write the words one on top of another?" Draco nodded and did as she requested. He wasn't sure where she was going with this, but he was willing to try anything right now. He knew there was a message and he was determined to figure it out.

my

answers

Luna

friends

or

you

may

adventures

no

origins

right

Neville seems to noticed the same thing that Pansy had and took the pen from Draco. He than wrote the first letter of each word down. M...A...L...F...O...Y... M...A...N...O...R. Everyone Froze. Ron was became angry, Hermione was to smart for her own good. He would teach her a lesson later. But first he needed to come up with a plan before any of the others found out he was involved. He was about to get up from his chair when Harry spoke. "Nice Job, Ok we need to make a plan…" as Harry started to speak a patronus entered the room. It wasn't clear but it had enough features to be recognized as small animal. A familiar voice rang from the shape "Traitor among you." Then it vanished.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 - What to do?_

"Was that Hermione's voice?" Luna asked as everyone started looking around the room.

"I think so?" Neville Said.

Draco was using an advanced form of legilimency with Harry scanning the room. Draco and Harry had become closer while working together over the years. They had learned this trick along with Hermione. Harry was able to learn very quickly with a trainer that wasn't Snape. Usually out of the 3 of them at least two were chosen to do the more expert missions. This training came in handy allowing them to communicate without words. The entire team was trained to do legilimency but not to the extent of communication and as the lead aurors they used it to their advantage.

" _Potter?"_ Harry heard Draco's voice in his head

" _ **Malfoy, I have a few questions?"**_ Harry replied

" _As do I, but first, back in sixth year you hit me with a spell, where did it happen and who healed me?"_

" _ **The restroom on the 3rd floor and Snape, During sixth year on the train you tried to send me back to London, what did you do**_ _ **?**_ "

" _Stupifed you, broke your nose, and threw your invisibility cloak on you_ _, than I left you in the compartment."_

 _" **That hurt you know.**_ "

 _"Not as bad as bleeding to death. OK at least we know we haven't been imperiused, but can we be sure neither of us is a traitor?"_

" _ **Good point, but do you truly believe I am the traitor?"**_

" _No, Hermione voice sounded almost confused and that makes me wonder, Do you think I am the traitor?"_

" _ **No, your patronus is enough proof for me. So as much as a mistake as this could be, let's say neither of us are the traitors."**_

" _Agreed, by the way, I have been scanning the room everyone is confused and worried. No one is giving anything away."_

" _ **I have been getting the same readings, ok time for some hard ball."**_

" _Hardball?."_

" _ **Muggle saying."**_

"Ok Team." Harry said aloud. "I know that Hermione's message has come as a bit of a shock to everyone, but we need to remain in this room until we get this figured out." A murmur of agreement was heard throughout the room.

"So, how do we figure out who the traitor is?" Luna asked.

"I'd be willing to take Veritaserum, it should clear up the matter quickly so we can continue to find Hermione." Draco said.

"That would be the fastest way to figure this out, as much as I hate the idea that someone in this room can't be trusted this is the best course of action. I will have Kingsley bring the Veritaserum" Harry said as he sent his patronus out of the room.

Everyone stared around the room as they waited for Kingsley. Ron was beyond nervous, He didn't know what to do and feared that he was going to get caught. Then he remembered that everyone in the room knew legilimency so he quickly blocked his mind. This was something everyone was taught in Auror training so if they were ever captured they could keep the secrets of the enemy. Everyone knew that Harry, Malfoy, and Hermione had done advance training on the subject and he was not willing to let a wondering mind be his demise.

Kingsley arrived with the Veritaserum, and Ron started to panic. Than it hit him, The drinker is only forced to answer the question directed to them truthfully, but anything said after the initial question as been answered could be a lie. So he just needed his lies to be convincing he thought. As long as the questions weren't to specific then he would be able to pull this off. Everyone was asked the same question "Do you know where Hermione is?" Luna, Neville, Pansy, Blaise, Draco, Ginny, and Harry all answered "No". Even the Minister took some, to prove a point. Everyone was now staring at Ron. He gulped and took a sip..

"Do you know where Hermione is?" Kingsley asked Ron.

"Yes." he answered. Everyone was continued to stare at Him. He knew what he needed to do. Turning to Harry, Ron said "She told us Mate, in the letter. I don't know why but I really believe that is where she is. So much that the Veritaserum is making me say yes. Do I know for sure she is there, No. But I know Hermione and she was smart enough to get us the message so I really believe that is where she is."

Harry was eyeing Ron when he heard Draco. " _ **Potter, Weasley is occlumency, everyone else is wondering what the heck is going on. Try another question."**_

"Ok Ron, I have to ask you another question just to be sure... Sorry Mate. Have you seen Hermione since her kidnapping?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ron answered again. There was some muttering around to room so Ron opened up his wallet. He took A photo of Hermione, Harry and Himself out and handed it to Harry, "I have been looking at this since she was kidnapped, I really miss my friend." Draco attempted not to snort, he knew the truth behind the break up with Hermione and was not falling for his lies.

Harry heard Draco again. " _ **Potter, he is trying to play you. We should let him think he has tricked us and come up with a plan on how to deal with him. He is the only one lying to cover his answers. I know he is your best mate but I really think it is him. Would you or anyone else ever think Ron would or could do this. Please Harry, believe me."**_

Hearing Draco call him Harry shocked him a bit. Draco rarely called anyone by the first name. He knew Draco was right because he felt the same way. Harry was very upset when he spoke. "Ok, I get it, I miss her too." Harry turned to the rest of the team. "Maybe Hermione was wrong or tricked or maybe the abductor made here send the Patronus to get us off guard. Whatever the case may be, I do not see a traitor with us. With that being said everyone take a break for lets say, an hour while I pull the blueprints of the Manor." Harry finished. With a nod everyone left the room.

Not five minutes later everyone except Ron had returned with Draco. "Take a seat," Harry said. Everyone did and looked at him curiously.

"What is going on Harry?" Neville asked.

"As you can tell we have one person missing from the group right now. Hermione was right about the traitor." Harry said.

"When is she not right?" Ginny asked. A small laugh went around the room.

"Ron is the traitor?" Luna asked bringing everyone back to the issue at hand.

"Yes, we didn't want him to know that I figured out he that he was lying. This is not easy for me so I need your help. We need to come up with a plan, any ideas?" Harry asked

"I think I have one, but you will not like it Potter" Zabini said.

"I am not going to like any ideas involving Ron, Blaise, so what is your idea?" Harry answered.

"We need to catch him off guard. I never figured him to be very smart but he was able to kidnap Hermione so we should keep an eye on him. He confirmed that she is in Malfoy Manor but we don't know what he has done to her or the Manor itself. I think we should let him lead us to her so he doesn't get suspicious and stun him once he is distracted" Blaise said.

"We have to be extra careful with letting him do that, who knows if he has placed traps for us. He may want to play the hero to try and win her back. I don't think he ever truly let her go." Pansy said Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I will go and get the maps," Draco said a bit of a bite to his voice. He was not happy about the possibility that Weasley would do this to try and get Hermione back.

"Harry, Ron has always been the strategist because of how well he can see the whole board. We should have him do his normal planing process or he will wonder why and we don't wont him to became suspicious." Ginny said.

"Good Idea, Gin." Pansy acknowledged.

"Alright, So we will act like nothing is wrong and take him into custody when it is safe to do so. Now that we have a plan let's go and take a break. It is going to be a long day" Harry said. Everyone nodded and left the room. Harry stood looking at the letter for a moment. I am sorry Hermione he thought. I will get you back safe. don't give up on me. He whispered and let a single tear fall form his eye. This was the first time he had a moment to be scared, worried, angry, and so many other emotions. He took this moment to release them all since no one was around. He turned form the letter and walked out the room, dreading what was to come.

 _Hermione's POV_

Hermione was awaken by a sharp pain and realized she was being kicked in the ribs. "You... stupid... Mud...blood..., you... think... you're... so... smart..." Ron Yelled, kicking her with each word. Hermione looked up at him. "Stop it! Why are you doing this?" She screamed. He stopped and looked at her with cold eyes. Now remembering he had Oblivated some of her memory, so he asked "What do you remember?" Hermione had never seen Ron like this, nothing the was no emotion almost like he had no feelings what so ever. For the first time in her life she was actually scared of Ronald Weasley and desperately wished she had her wand.

"I asked you, what do you remember?" Ron said again with his voice as cold as ice. She needed to stall, to figure this out. She decided to tell him what she remembered so that way she could process what was going on aloud herself. "I was taken for my home by Lucius Malfoy, He had me write a letter to say my goodbyes, I have a missing memory or a fake one of someone on my team, our team, telling me that I would never have my wand again. I believe my memory was oblivated or attempted to be modified because the memory is blurry and fuzzy almost making me think it is not true, and then the next thing I know your kicking me." She finished

Ron stared at her. He had forgotten just how smart she actually was. He knew she was smart but to realize someone had messed with her memory slightly impressed him. "Very good, you know we found the hidden message in your letter. And we are working on a plan to come and save you" He grinned. Hermione became worried, she had seen that face before. When he would interrogate caught Death Eaters with unspeakable means. "Now that was clever, your boyfriend spent hours looking at the damn message sure there was something there. I thought he had gone completely mad. But no he found it, Malfoy Manor in black and white. So now that you have your team working on a rescue mission, what am I going to do? I could kill you, Move you, put traps around so that they could die trying to get to you, very tempting that one. I wonder if I could trick lover boy?, or maybe I will just do something a bit more drastic? Hmmm… What do you think Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione's mind was racing. She would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of dying, but being Harry Potter's best friend and an auror the possibility of dying came with the territory. She had worked almost her entire life staying alive and keeping the others alive as well. But she wasn't worth dying for, she hoped Ron wouldn't kill anyone while they tried to find her. Moving her could be an option but then she would never be found and they, Harry, Draco, and the others would never stop looking for her. A lost cause that would drive them insane. And she didn't want to know what drastic measures Ron would take to keep her quiet. So she really only had one option. "Kill me" She said aloud, thinking that at least they would find her and be able to move on. Ron shook his head. "Really, that would be to easy and not nearly as much fun. Seeing Harry and your dear ferret standing by not able to do anything to help you. No I think I like this plan better." With that she was hit by a nonverbal spell.

She felt herself laying on the floor. She was unable to move but her body wasn't stiff so she hadn't been stupefied. She was able to hear what was going on around her but she wasn't able to open her eyes. She didn't know what Ron had hit her with but she really didn't like it.

"Aw Lucius, come and see what your wonderful spell did to the brains of the golden trio." She heard Ron say. Then she heard footstep and she assumed they where Lucius'. "I must return, it is almost time but before I go. I just want to make sure that she can hear everything and yet do nothing about it?" Ron said with a bit of giddiness in his voice. "That's correct," Lucius answered. "Perfect, Have you figured out what how you are going to get your son? It is truly a shame that we can't kill them, it would make thing easier. But when are prophecies ever easy?" Ron asked. "Yes, I have a plan for my son and we are ready to retrieve the Prophecy. Today should be as good of a time as any. Once they retrieve Miss Granger than their defenses will be distracted." Lucius stated. "I Agree." She heard Ron say. Then he heard him step closer to her. " O Hermione, no more funny business or I will make your life and the ferret's are a living nightmare and you will do nothing to stop me." He said laughing as he exited the room. Lucius must have gone as well because she heard no other sounds in the room.

Hermione's mind was still racing and now in overdrive. A Prophecy? An unknown spell? Argh she thought to herself. She hated not being able to figure things out, it was already making her nervous and it had only been a few minutes. Not being able to do anything was torture, and then it hit her. Ron had put her in a non physical but mental torture. He had prevented her from using the things she most needed, her mind and body. She would figure out how to break this spell and when she did the next thing she was going to break would be his neck.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - The Manor

Just as the hour ended everyone returned to the War Room. "Ok" Harry said. "Draco, did you get the Manors Maps?" he asked. "Yea, there right here, I am glad I didn't throw these out, my father was going to make a few enhancements on the Manor so he had these drawn up." Draco replied spreading the maps on the table.

There were sounds of awe, most of them had never been to the Manor before and it was huge. The maps showed several ballrooms, kitchens, bathrooms, bedrooms, and a quidditch pitch. "To bad about this," Harry said pointing to the pitch on the map "It didn't help you beat me." he finished with a smirk. Draco just glared at Harry.

"I had forgotten how big it was." Blaise stated and Pansy nodded in agreement.

"I haven't," Draco said "So many of those rooms have bad memories for me. After you escaped." Draco said looking at Harry "Voldemort but a spell in the entire manor. Similar to the irremovable moot the twins had placed in our 5th year." He paused for a brief moment than continued. "There is a stain of blood on the floor where Hermione was tortured." Draco finished in a whisper. At times like this he couldn't help blame himself for everything that had happened to Hermione and he desperately wanted to find her.

"So..." Harry said. "buttons on your underwear!" Ginny exclaimed. Everyone turned to her, "What, Hermione used to do that to me any time a left a sentence hanging in the air after I said so, so.. it's habit now." She smiled and a small humorous laugh went around the room.

Harry shook his head and in a serious tone spoke. "Does anyone have an idea for what we should do? She has been missing for about a day now" Harry finished. "Do you think we should search the Manor?" Neville asked. "I do," Harry replied. "Well, if that is what we are going to do, I suggest we split into two groups and one starts at the basement i mean DUNGEON!" Ron said looking at Draco. " And the other in the attic. Than each team will work they way to the center of the house." Ron finished. "That sounds like a good plan, any ideas for the groups?" Neville asked.

"Yea, I think you, Ginny, Pansy and Luna should be in a group and start in the attic while, Harry, Malfoy, Zabini, and Myself start in the dungeon." Ron Said. He had split the groups like this because he wanted to put Malfoy through some torture while they looked for Hermione. He had put some obstacles in his path and he wanted to see him suffer. His sister would have also been fun to watch but he thought that Zabini would be more entertaining. While he watched his friend struggle with what was ahead of him.

"Whichever group finds her will inform the other group and we will recuse her together, clear?" Harry said. "Clear!" was echoed throughout the room. With that they disapparated to the Manor.

They were all standing outside the Manor and Draco gave a shiver. He hadn't been here since Hermione had said yes to their first date. He was trying to figure out why Ron would have used his old childhood home for the kidnapping, than it hit him. She was brought here because she had been tortured here before. She had nightmares of Bellatrix cutting into her arm the first few nights they had stayed together. He fault so guilty but she had told him not to. He hadn't cut into her arm and if he had done something he could have died. She never blamed him and was even glad that he stood by. He was so relieved when Potter and Wealsey arrived to get her that he wasn't really trying to duel and didn't even try to stop Harry form stealing his wand. As soon has this is over he thought, I am going to beat Weasley senseless. He knew that Weasley was an arse but this, this was a different kind of cruelty all together. Torturing someone in the same place that they had been tortured before. She must be out of her mind Draco thought,has he brought himself back to the present.

"Potter" Draco Said.

"Yea?" Harry replied.

"When I was last here I took down all of the wards and enchantments. I wanted someone to burn it down, thinking someone would get revenge on my father for his beliefs. But we don't know who is in there and I think it would be better if I go first. If they have been replaced the enchantments I should be able to go in without being harmed, I am still a Malfoy after all" Draco smirked

"Just get on with it," Harry said slightly amused.

Draco walked to the door, down the long cobbled path. As he opened the door, he stood at the thrush hold and took a breath. The next thing he knew he was pulled inside by a great force, door slamming behind him. He lay on the titled entry way, and from behind the door he could hear everyone screaming his name. Before he could answer, a shadow of a figure emerged... Voldemort.

Hermione's POV

She lay there on the floor trying to move but was unsuccessful. She has started to give up hope when she heard the door to the Manor open. Great, she thought to herself, now what? Before she knew what was going on a could air penetrated her flesh, similar to a dementor but not as sad. What on earth was doing on? She fault a heaviness from the darkness that engulf her and she fainted.

Harry's POV

Harry watched as Malfoy stood at the entrance to the Manor. When suddenly it looked like he had fallen inside and the door closed. On instinct Harry ran to the door shouting "Malfoy!" Everyone else followed, once Harry was at the door he begin pounding and yelling for Draco.

In the Manor

Draco was transfixed staring at the figure before him. All sound disappeared and darkness surrounded him. It can't be he thought, hes dead, Harry killed him. "Welcome home Draco," Came the evil voice of Voldemort. As Draco stared he noticed that the figure wasn't solid, it was almost ghost like. "What do you have to say for yourself Draco?" The Voldemort figure asked. It needs an answer Draco thought, but what if he got it wrong.

He looked at the figure and thought about Hermione, could this figure have done something to her. "What do you have to say for yourself Draco?"it said again. Draco thought he knew the charm. It will take the imprint of a memory or person and have them guard a home. Hermione and Harry had talked about this. While they where on the hunt for the horcruxes an image of Mad Eye Moody guarded Grimmauld place. He thought he knew what he had to do. Draco stood to his feet and walked over to the smiling Voldemort. Rolling up his left sleeve and showing the memory his faced mark, "I have betrayed you my lord" Draco said. The words felt rotten on his tongue but it worked and the figured disappeared. All the sound around him came back. He could hear Harry pounding on the door. He just shook his head. Sometimes Harry jumps into action to fast he thought as he opened the door. "Took you long enough," Draco said with a smile.

Hermione's POV

She slowly arose form the darkness that had overcome her, but she was still unable to move or open her eyes. What was that? she thought as has her mind cleared. She thought she could hear footsteps, Many of them and she began to worry. Than someone knelled beside her. "I think I will add a new stain, this old one is starting to fade." Lucius voice came form next to her. And than a sharp pain. If she had been able to scream she probably would have just like she had years ago. She could feel the blood drip from the now reopened Mudblood scar. With a small laugh Lucius left, leaving Hermione to drift into unconscious.

Once everyone was inside the Manor and Pansy had made sure Draco was ok. Harry said "Alright, stick with your groups," and he walked over to Ginny. "Be careful, you know this place could have anything around every corner." "Always" She answered. To his left Blaise was saying something similar to Pansy and Neville was holding Luna's hand. Blaise and Harry rejoined Draco and Ron. "Good Luck!" Harry said as they went their separate ways.

Ginny's POV

They walked up to the attic and nothing seemed amiss which made them more nervous. "Something seems off." Ginny said as Neville stood next to her. "I agree, Something should have jumped out at us by now. You think Ron is just giving Draco and Harry a hard time because of what happened with him and Hermione?" "Yes, but do you know the whole story?" Ginny asked "No, Hermione never told you, I thought you knew." Neville replied. "I don't think anyone knows, well maybe Draco," Ginny Said. "Something tells me these teams weren't put together by accident" Pansy interjected "I think your right Pansy," Luna Said. "Lets try to get through the floors as fast as we can so we can get back to them." Everyone nodded and resumed looking for Hermione.

In the Dungeons

Blaise, Harry, Ron and Draco walked through the Dungeons, and it smelled of death. As they approached the last cell they saw a figure laying on the floor. Draco heart fell to his stomach. No not Hermione he thought, as he walked closer the figure it sat up. It was Hermione, and she was battered and bruised. "Hermione!" Draco said a he starte walking toward her. "Stay away," she hissed. Draco stopped in his tracks, he was terrified of the sound that escaped her lips. A sound he would have expected form his Aunt Bella, but not her what had happened to her? "Hermione where here to save you," Draco said trying to take another step closer to her. As he did this a strange black fog engulf Draco and Hermione leaving the others outside of the smokey circle. "Draco!" Harry yelled. "Were here, were ok," Draco replied. "Harry how could you?" Hermione began yelling "How could you care more for this Death Eater than me, I am your best friend, and this is all his fault!" Hermione howled through the smoke.

"Hermione, you don't believe that," Harry shouted back. Draco was stunned, he couldn't believe Hermione was saying this. "Hermione please let me help you?" Draco said as he tried to step closer again. "No! Stay away form me, this is your fault. You lied to me, you where never anything to me. I have this scar because of you. I will not come near you after everything you have ever done to me. How dare you! You should have died in the battle, I should have let Harry leave you in that fire. Your a bloody death eater!" She shouted. Draco was so hurt, this is something he had always feared she would say. He was not worthy of her and he knew it, but she always said he was more. She was his light, how could this have happened.

Ron stood by listening to everything. This was more satisfying then he could have imaged. He thought of having Malfoy finding her dead but to have her saying these things he knew that this would be better.

"Hermione please, let me help you?" He said again. "No!, no one ever helped me, I did it all!, I was the one who kept everyone alive including you and you treated me the worse of all." She answered and she slummped to the floor. "Hermione!" Draco shouted as he ran to her side. He touched her, she was ice cold.

"No, no this can't happen!" he said. That couldn't be the last thing they would ever say to each other. There needed to be an I'm Sorry and I love you. He quickly looked at the bracelet it was Red. This can't be, he thought as he check for a pulse, still nothing. It didn't make since, how can she be dead and alive, unless this wasn't her. All of the things he ever dreaded she say and she did than died before he could tell her he loved her. What could do this, what could make him see what he dreaded most? "A Buggart!" Draco exclaimed, "This is a Buggart, Riddikulus!" A light flew form Draco's wand hitting Hermione. She than transfigured into a dementor, What? Draco thought. He turned around to see the Buggart going after Harry, Somehow he had gotten through the smoke. "Riddikulus!" Draco said again and this time the monster backed away into a box on the floor.

"You alright?" Draco asked Harry with a shaky voice, "Yea, you?" "Never better," Draco laughed. He was so relieved that the Buggart was what had said all those things and not Hermione. "Well it looks like the dungeons are clear," Came the amused voice of Ron. He was a bit upset that his fun had ended so quickly. Draco and Harry looked at each other and without a word knew that the other wanted to hex him. "Alright," Blaise said, noting the murderous faces on both Harry and Draco. "To the next floor?" He finished and he started walking back to the entrance of the dungeon which they had come.

Both teams had no luck in locating Hermione as the entered the Main Entrance. "Find anything?" Ginny asked Harry, "Just a buggart," Harry said with the slightest tilt toward Draco, whom now was very pale, even for him.

"Has anyone looked in the Forye?" Neville asked "No, We just got up here" Blaise stated.

"I think that is the last place in the Manor to check?" Harry answered. Immediately everyone pulled out their wands and Harry opened the double doors.

Hermione had just regained conscious when the doors opened. She wondered who it could be. She still assumed that Ron and Lucius had left. Could it be Harry? She waited.

"Hermione!" She heard someone say and her heart leaped.

A/N - This was an at whim chapter, Please review, thanks. - CLB


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 - The Attack_

"Hermione" Draco said as he stepped forward. "Wait" Harry said "we don't know what's wrong and we don't know if there are trips. The four of them Ron. Harry, Draco and Blaise started doing detection spells. "Nothing" Draco said Blaise and Ron nodded in agreement. Harry sighed he knew what was coming next and he wasn't happy about it.

As everyone was murmuring about Hermione Ron turned to look at her. She was laying in the fetal position than he had left her in. He noticed a pull of blood near her head and wondered what Lucius had done to make that much of a puddle. He couldn't help but small, she deserves this, he thought to himself.

The next thing anyone knew Ron was hitting the floor, solid as a stone. Ginny had a crooked smile on her face as she walked over to Ron laying on the floors. "This is for hurting and kidnapping my best friend Ronald." She said as she gave him one good kick right in the face. There was a snap and blood started to drip form his nose. "Haha, I beat that is what you looked like Potter when Draco did that to you in sixth year" Pansy said. Draco couldn't help but smirk and Harry pouted. "Hey look?" Neville said, picking up a wand form within Ron's pocket, his was still in his hand. "That's Hermione's" Both Harry and Draco said together. There both looked at each other, "I'll take it for now" Harry said as he reached out his hand and Neville handed it to him. "Potter, may I go and check on her?" Draco asked with a hint of irritation in his voice. Harry nodded.

Hermione had heard the commotion and the crack form Ginny kicking Ron. She could only assume that Ron was now indisposed. She felt Draco kneel beside to her checking her pulse. He knee must have been put into her puddle of blood by the liquid moved as he shifts to reach her wrist. She also felt him look at her pendent and heard him whisper the word "Damnit". What was wrong she wondered. Than he found her pulse and she felt him stiffen.

"Potter, we need to get her to St. Mungo's now. She barely has a pulse" Draco said.

"You two go, well take Ron back to the Ministry he can wait" Blaise said angrily. There was a muttered agreement then Harry and Draco disapparated.

Hermione felt herself being placed on a soft bed. As she listen to the conversation between Harry, Draco, and Healer Hannah Abbott. From what she could gather whatever spell Ron had used was unknown and it appeared as if she was dying, which she knew she wasn't true. She felt fine, except for the fact that she couldn't move and maybe a bit of blood loss. Suddenly Draco voice rang loud as he talked with the Healer.

"What do you mean you don't know what is wrong with her?" Draco said angrily. Healer Abbot shook her head. "Exactly what I said Mr. Malfoy, we can't tell what spell, potion, or charm was used, or anything about the state she is in at all. What we can tell you is, It appears to be some kind of suspended animation. We have detected brain waves,and because if that that we think she can hear everything that is going on as with people in commas. But it's almost deeper like Sleeping Beauty and Snow White." She finished.

"Potter, weren't Beauty Sleep and White Snow Princess from muggle fairy tales?" Draco asked. Harry fought back a laugh, this was not the time to make fun of Draco for his lack of muggle knowledge but he so wanted to. "Yes" He got out without laughing. Draco looked back at Hermione in the bed, so far away he thought, right here yet so far. "How did they get out of there sleep?" Draco asked to noo ne in particular while staring at Hermione. "True loves kiss" Healer Abbott replied.

Harry looked at her "Do you think that will work?" he asked. "Honestly I have no idea Harry, it is possible but I highly doubt it. This seems like a old cruse, possibly dark." She said. Harry looked at Draco. "Worth a try?" He asked him. Draco shrugged and walked over to Hermione. "Please work" he whispered.

Hermione felt his lips on hers. She prayed that it would be this simple she needed to move and talk and say everything was going to be alright. Alas nothing, nothing changed. O Draco she thought don't give up. I am here right here. If she could she would have possibly cried. This was so hard. Than she heard him say. "I will get you back, I promise" and kissed her forehead.

"Potter, was is nothing that involves the golden trio ever freakin easy. Just once can't any of you be normal?" His voice was attempting to be playful. Didn't quite make it through.

"Yep, you know us always having to be difficult, maybe your not her true love. What me to give it a try?" Harry replied

"Absolutely, be my guest" Draco said as he stepped to the side and pointed to her with an open hand.

"Come on, she wouldn't want us to give in so easily. What would she say right now" Harry asked.

"That Ron's a Lonesome Evil Little Cockroach,... O wait that is what she calls me. Hey, do you think I can finally get rid of that nickname now?" Draco said with a hint of laughter. That's my boys Hermione thought, don't give up.

"Come on, we can't help her by mooping, Let's go and talk with Ron" Harry said

"Yes, let's" Draco voice had gone cold. "Please keep us updated Healer Abbott and sorry for my outburst" Draco finished, turned back to Hanna.

"No worries" She answered "I have heard a lot worse, people tend to lose focus when the one the love is hurt" She Smiled. Hermione heard 2 pops and than someone sat beside her.

"Hermione Granger with the ever so handsome famous Ex Death Eater Draco Malfoy auh, what a catch. I always knew there was something between you two" Hermione couldn't help but grin to herself as she heard Hanna leave the room after her statement.

Ron was sitting in interrogation room number one twiddling his thumbs. He wasn't at all concerned about being in the room. He had been in the chair across from him to many times to count. He had just started humming the Hogwarts armonta when Harry and Malfoy entered the room. When Draco looked at Ron his vision sent red.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Draco growled.

"You'll never know" Ron replied with a smirk.

"O really, a full dose of Veritasium should loosen your tongue and don't worry I will make sure my questions are so simple that you peanut size brain will be able to understand" Draco said as he forced to potion down Ron's throat. Once the entire vile was empty Draco sat across for Ron next to Harry.

"Okay, let's try this again. What did you do to Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Placed a spell on her, duh." Ron Said

"What spell?" Harry asked

"Saleppruim" Ron Replied

"What does it do?" Harry said

"Puts the person into a deep sleep of sorts" Ron said

"Of sorts, what do you mean of sorts?" Harry asked

"I don't know really" Ron Replied

"How do I reverse it?" Draco asked cutting off Harry

"Don't know" Ron smirked at him

"What do you mean you don't know? " Draco growled as he said each work a bit slower than normal

"I borrowed the spell" Ron said

"From who?" Draco asked

"Your father" Ron said making each word sharp enough to stap Draco, Harry looked at Draco and he had gone pale. By the look on his face it appeared that he thought this spell may be something dangerous and knowing Lucius Harry thought the same thing.

"Malfoy, do you know the spell?" Harry asked

"No" Draco replied and Harry turned his attention back to Ron.

"Why did you put the spell on Hermione? " Harry asked.

"Revenge, the Prophecy, Because she is a know it all bi..." "Don't say it" Draco said, "witch, take your pick" Ron answered after Draco's outburst.

"Revenge, why would you need to get revenge on Hermione, shes your best friend?" Harry said

"She was and she is also the reason Fred is died" Ron said in a very cold and detached voice. Harry stared at Ron, Harry was there when Fred had died that fateful night. If it was anyone fault he died it was his not Hermione's. He shook his head slightly he mustn't think like that. Everyone whom died did it because they wanted be there and help in the war. No one forced them, he didn't force them. He continued to look at Ron remembering that night on the 7th floor. Draco sat there quietly letting them have a moment that he knew they shared. He has had many thought of the war over the last few years. It never really goes away and it never will.

 _*Ron's flashback*_

"Percy was that a joke?" Fred said while laughing. Than the wall started coming down. Fred pushed Percy into Ron and they both fell onto the floor with Harry. Hermione stood as the wall continued to fall on top of Fred too shocked to move. Ron looked from her to the pile of wall "Fred" Ron shouted as he started to move the fallen debris. Spells where being shot all around him. He suddenly felt Harry pull him. "It's too late Ron, it's to late" Hermione was helping Percy to his feet and Ron realized she had done nothing to help his save bother, she let him die.

 _*Harry's flashback*_

"Percy was that a joke?" Fred said while laughing. Than the wall started coming down. Fred pushed Percy into Ron and they both fell onto the floor with Harry. Hermione throw a crushing charm at the falling boys and a shield at Fred. But the wall was to massive and broke the shield and continued to enclose Fred under it. Ron and Harry got to there feet. Ron was distraught looking at Hermione then running to the pile of wall. Harry gathered his wits and pulled Ron back telling him it was too late. There was too many spells flying about and they needed to get out of there. as Harry turned with Ron, Hermione had helped Percy up and had tears in her eyes.

 _*End Flashbacks*_

"How is it her fault Fred died?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence. Ron just shook his head.

"She could have saved him and didn't, she doesn't deserve magic or anything. He will save a Death Eater but not her friends bother! " Ron ended his rant in a shout. Draco cut in before Harry could speak. He had remembered Weasley saying about a prophecy being a reason for his plot and he needed to ask the questions about it before they go to far down memory lane.

"You said something about a prophecy, what prophecy,?" Draco asked.

As Ron spoke Luna rushed in, A little of of breath she said " Death..Eaters..are att...acking" Harry turned to Ron who had started laughing

"Did you tell them how to get in?"Harry asked Ron.

Ron smiled "yes" he answered

"You trailor, get up" Draco yelled as he dragged Ron to his feet. And with Luna and Harry right on his tail left the room.

It was Chaos. Spells flying everywhere people screaming and running around. "You don't think they are here for him, do you?" Draco asked pointing to Ron. Harry had casted a shield charm around then as Neville joined them. " I doubt it" Harry answer and then suddenly he smacked himself in the forehead with his palm. "They want the prophecy we need to get to the department of mystery, now" Harry said. "Sounds like something we have done before" Luna giggled. Neville smiled. "Luna and I will go" He told Harry as the started to leave. "Be careful" Harry shouted to them.

Neville and Luna arrived at the department about 3 seconds before the Death Eaters. The Longbottoms' were quite the team dodging curses and stunning their adversaries. One of the Death Eaters lost their masks as they stepped in front of Neville. Gregory Goyle stood tall and firm as a pointed his wand at Neville.

Goyle smirked "O is wee Longbottom going to stop the big bad Death Eater?" A green light flew in Neville direction as he gracefully stepped to the left to avoid it. Neville then shot his own spell toward Goyle. Goyle was nearly hit but just managed to move out of the way.

"Well well" Goyle said "Longbottom finally found his Gryffindor courage." Neville laughed "I did, to bad you never found you Slytherin cunning, Petrificus Totalus" Goyle hit the floor with a thump.

Luna and Neville had rounded up a few of the the Death Eaters but a few escaped, including Goyle whom had reversed the spell. Luna walked over to her husband and smiled "Let's go show them why they shouldn't mess with the Longbottoms'." Neville kissed her and said "Or a past Lovegoods" He smirked as they made their way back to the centrum.

Draco was fighting off Death Eaters while protecting Harry who was guarding Ron. When Neville, Luna, Pansy, Blaise, and Ginny joined them.

As Draco throw another stunning spell when he heard his name. As he turned he saw his father Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco, son,"Lucius Malfoy said

"Father", Draco replied through gritted teeth

"Draco, I have big plans and you are needed. I have figured out a way to win and restore our family to our former glory, come with me." He said

Draco was about to say not in your dreams when he heard Potter in his head. Keeping is wand pointed at his father he listened to Harry.

 _Maybe you should go?_

 _ **WHAT! Are you insane?**_ Draco replied

 _Maybe, but we don't know what they are up too and this is our in._

 _ **Ahhh Potter really, you want me to pull a Snape?**_

 _Yes_

 _ **What about Hermione I can't leave her, and she would kill me if she thought I went to the dark side again.**_

 _She'll be fine I will take care of her. Anyway your father is the one Ron got the spell form and we need to find it,this is a win win._

 _ **Something isn't right about this Potter, It seems to easy to get in**_

 _I don't think we have much of a chose and this maybe the only chance we have to get the answers we need._

 _ **Will you make sure she knows why I am doing this and that I will be back for her**_

 _I will_

 _ **Argh… you better get me out as soon as you can. I resigned from playing the pureblood part years ago.**_

Draco looked at his father than at Harry and smirked. "Malfoy what are you…" Harry didn't get a chance to finish before he was stupefied. Draco looked at Potter with amusement as he walked toward his father.

"Alright father, I was getting bored with the saint-who-shall-never-do-anything-wrong-Potter and his goody twoshu friends." With a wave form his wand he blocked a spell Neville had casted. "You'll pay for this Malfoy" Neville sneered "Promises, Promises" Draco jarred back.

Theodore Nott came up to Draco and Lucius. "We were unable to get the Prophecy" he said "No matter" Lucius said cutting him off. "We have Draco that will be good enough for now" He said grabbing his son's shoulder. Ron started walking toward them but Blaise grabbed him.

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"Aw Mr. Weasley thank you for all of you help but as we have discussed we want pureblood not blood traitors." Lucius said smirking

"What about your son?" Ron Snarled

"He is confused and I will be helping him fix that problem soon." Draco gave a worried look to and unconscious Harry and then caught Ginny's eye. Ginny was a bit confused but the emotion that she had seen on Draco's face but it was quickly hidden again. Draco had gotten to used to Hermione seeing through his mask so he stopped trying so hard to hide it. But he had to be that brat again and now had to treat everyone as if they were beneath him.

"Let's be off" Lucius said as he spun on the spot with Draco and disapperated. The other non captured Death Eaters followed suit.


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 The Prophecy_

Ginny knelled next to Harry "Rejuvenate," she whispered. Harry's eyes opened as he looked at her a smiled. "Hi" he said. "Hi to you too," she replied grabbing his hand. He looked around and the team was staring at him. Harry saw that Ron was trying to get out of Blasies grip and Harry rose to his feet and grabbed Ron from him. "Everyone please check the other departments and make sure that the employees are okay. Once that is done meet back in the War Room. I taking Ron to the cells right know. We can go over everything once we are sure everyone else is taken care of." Harry said in a determined voice.

The team went off to check on the other departments as Harry had ordered, while he walked with Ron to the cells. As soon as they were alone Harry punched Ron in the gut.

"What was that for?" Ron sputtered.

"You kidnapped my best friend, no my sister, and you let death eaters into the ministry. You could have gotten people killed Ron! my wife, your sister, my friends, our coworkers and for what? Revenge that isn't even warranted!" Harry yelled. He was so mad at Ron he couldn't see straight. How could his best mate do this to him.

"She could have saved him and she didn't, she did nothing. I am glad she is in the state she is in. She deserves it and much more. She let my brother die!" Ron yelled back. Harry couldn't understand how could he think that Fred death was Hermione's fault. She tried the shield him but it failed, even Hermione can't be perfect.

"But she did Ron, she did try and save him just like she tried to save countless others" Harry said.

"No she didn't Harry don't let the Mudblood fool you. She only ever cared for herself. Those people shouldn't have magic if they won't use it to save the right people!". Ron shouted.

Harry looked at him shocked. Harry knew Ron had been upset about Fred death but to honestly blame Hermione and say she isn't worthy of Magic was too far. Harry remember that the months after the battle Ron had gone into a deep depression and pulled away from both him and Hermione. But they all needed space to grieve and rebuild themselves. He eventually came around and asked Hermione out officially, they seemed happy until they broke up nearly two years prior. If Ron had blamed Hermione for Fred's death why would he have asked her to marry him.

The Prophecy, Harry thought to himself as he opened a cell door and lead Ron inside. This whole thing had to do with the Prophecy. They needed to find it and get to the bottom of this. Harry removed the binding spell as Ron settled into the bed. "She is what is wrong with the world, don't let her fool you Harry," Harry just shook his head. He was having trouble with all of this. His best friend wanted his other best friend died, Hermione had never done anything but help and love. Ron had snapped and Harry was going to make sure his plan whatever it was, didn't work. Placing advanced spells on the cell so Ron couldn't use magic at all, Harry than headed back to the War Room.

Ron sat in the cell brooding on everything. He should have guessed Lucius would betrayed him once he was no longer of use. He was a bloody Malfoy after all. But he couldn't help but smile as he thought of Hermione stuck in her coma like state. Ron had taken Fred's death hard, even worse than George. After the battle Ron took some time to grieve and relived that moment over and over trying to figure out what had gone wrong. And every time he remembered the event she had stood by and done nothing. When he finally realized that Hermione could have saved him and didn't. He wanted to get back at her and had spent months trying to figure out how. Death would be too easy he wanted her to suffer like Fred had suffered. Than he remembered the prophecy he had heard back in fifth year and starting planning his revenge. He had been planning it now for nearly six years. If she had married him this would have been a lot quicker but with that little hiccup it caused him more time and he had to reevaluate. His plan was still working even though he had been captured. The War was just beginning.

Harry entered the War room and went over to Ginny. She stood up from her seat and hugged him. He leaned into her and briefly accepted her comfort. He leaned away and kissed her nose, this was his way of saying thank you. He looked at the Longbottoms and Zabinis sitting next to each other watching him. Ginny sat back down and Harry started to speak. "Let me tell you everything first then you can ask questions, ok?" Harry looked around and everyone nodded. "First, Ron has been arrested and will be charged with kidnapping, letting death eaters into the ministry, and attempted murder. It appears that Rons involvement is because of a prophecy and revenge. He believes Hermione is the reason Fred didn't survive the War." He looked toward Ginny and saw silent tears running down her cheeks. "You are probably wondering why Malfoy went with his father the simple answer is I told him to. We needed a spy to find out what we are up against. Ron said the spell he used on Hermione was given to him by Lucius so Draco will also be trying to find the counter curse. He stunned me to put on a show for his father. The Death Eaters that we captured are under arrest as well. We will be going on shift to keep Hermione under 24 hour watch until future notice, any questions?" Harry asked..

No one answered and many shook there heads. "Okay, I will take the first watch with Hermione. Luna do you think you could track down the prophecy?" Harry asked. "Of course" Luna answered as she stood and left the room. "Thank you, alright everyone else go get some sleep" Harry said. Chairs scraped against the floor as everyone stood and left the room. Harry grabbed Ginny as she was leaving and kissed her "Say hi to James for me" He said. "Of course" She replied as she exited the room. With a lingering smile Harry disapparated to St. Mungo's.

Hermione had been listening to the healers talking about the attack on the ministry. Was anyone hurt? Was Draco and Harry alright? How is the team? How did they get in? She was more than a little frustrated and was really starting to hate Ron for doing this to bloody spell. She was thinking about what she was going to do to him when she heard a door open and someone sit next to her.

" _Hey Hermione it's me_." She heard a voice and it sounded like Harry.

" _I don't know if you can hear me. But Hannah said you might be able to and who knows maybe me talking can help lift the spell,_ _I wish I knew where to start."_ He finished.

She was so happy to hear Harry's voice that she almost stopped listening. Almost, this was Hermione after all she couldn't really ignore her best friend.

" _I heard the healers talking about the attack on the ministry and if you can hear them you are probably worried sick with questions so let's start there. Everyone is fine, no deaths, some injuries and people are shaken up but that is the worse of it. We caught a few of the Death Eaters that had broken in. They we working with Ron who was trying to get a prophecy about you. Ron told the Death Eaters how to get past the new security. We talked to him a little before the fight began and he said he was doing the because of the prophecy and to get revenge on you. He blames you for Fred's death."_

Hermione was very upset by this. There was a prophecy that involved her and Ron blamed her for not saving Fred so he cursed her. She almost didn't catch what Harry said next.

" _So, umm, Draco, he went with the Death Eaters when they escaped"_

WHAT! She thought. Why would he do that? Why would Harry let him?

" _Before freaking out and losing your cool like I know you would if you were awake. Know that he didn't do it willing. I told him to. We needed a spy and Lucius asked him to go. It was perfect timing. I am not sorry I sent him. We need to know what was going on and to top it off the spell Ron casted on you was given to him by Lucius. It was called Saleppruim and no one knows what it is, so Draco went to go and find it. All we know for sure is that it puts the person into a deep sleep state._

Hermione was racking her brain trying to see if she knew the spell. And wondering if Draco was ok. Than she remembered when he had found her he had looked at his braclete. She knew he was unhappy about what he had seen, Argh she needed to know what was going on.

" _I was shocked to find out about you two by the way. I wish you had told me. I guess I can understand why. But I wouldn't have set you up on the date with Seamus if I had known."_

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts and would have laughed if she could have. Harry sounded very put out and she imaged him pouting. She also remembered the date in question. It had actually gone very well. When she arrived home after it she had teased Draco a bit and that lead to them realizing that there relationship was beyond the hiding stage. They had agreed to tell everyone the truth. But it hadn't happened exactly as they had planned

" _You know he is a really good guy. He cares about you a lot. Maybe a bit more than me"._ He sighed. Hermione wanted to cry and say sorry for keeping it a secret. " _Well anyway here is what has happened since your kidnapping."_ Hermione listened as Harry talked.

She was becoming more frustrated, angry, and worried as he spoke. Argh how she wanted to communicate. Suddenly she thought back to her time at the Manor and the Patronus she had sent without a wand. Maybe just maybe she could do more. She focus on her hand and thought Wingardium Leviosa, her hand rose and fell.

Harry was shocked by what he saw. "Hermione, you awake?" he whispered. Nothing happened. He was realizing just how tired he was and was going to chalk it up to that when her hand move up and down again. He was estacitic "Hermione one movement for yes and two for no."

"Are you awake?" two lifts.

"How are you moving your hand, wandless magic?" one lift.

"You are bloody brilliant have I ever told you that?" he laughed one lift he laughed harder.

"Very funny" one lift.

He snorted, "At least you still have your sense of humor, did you recognize the spell?" two lifts.

"Darn I was hoping, do you know anything about the Prophecy?" two lifts.

"Ron blames you for a lot of things, do you think your breakup might have helped flamed some of this," one lift.

"Neither of you ever told me what happened to cause the brake up. You told Draco the truth but not me. He hinted to Ron that he knew the truth. Why didn't you tell me?" Nothing happened.

"Ahh… Hermione don't you trust me?" one lift.

"Will you let me see what happened?" one lift.

"Is now ok?" one lift.

"1...2...3… Legitimacy."

Harry entered Hermione mind and searched for the memory. When he found it. He hesitated just a moment. He had been curious as to what happened for a long time but he wasn't sure if he was truly ready to see it. With a deep breath he entered the memory, he needed to know what happened and what caused Ron to betray his friends.

 _*Hermione's Memory*_

Harry stood in Hermione's flat as she entered. "Hey honey," she said as she walked in. She had come home early to surprise Ron. She had been working overtime since she had been promoted and hadn't seen him much. When she got no answer she shrugged. She placed her briefcase on the floor and took off her coat. She went to place it on the back of the couch when she stopped. She was staring at a purple jacket. She picked it up and examine it. It appeared to be too large for her. She quickly disillusioned herself and silenced her shoes. Than she waved her wand and removed the muffliato spell. Immediately a voice was heard. "Lav, you are so much better than that filthy little mudblood." It was Ron's voice and it echoed through the house. Hermione removed the disillusioned charm and walked toward the voice than stopped at her bedroom door. Harry had be shocked to hear Ron call her a mudblood and turned to look at Hermione. She was madder than he had ever seen her before, even a young Draco had never gotten her to look this murderous. Harry forgot for a moment that he was in a memory daring not to breath so she wouldn't turn her attention on him.

"Why are you going to marry her than, you know I have always wanted you" Lavender purred. Ron chuckled.

"Remember when we were dating I told you that in 5th year Harry had another brainless idea and dragged us to the ministry."

"Yeah" she replied.

"Well while we were running around trying to save Sirius Black and trying to stay alive I found a prophecy with Hermione's name on it and I listen to it. It didn't mean much to me at the time but after the battle I realized that it could give me a power beyond anything I could have imagined. I only remembered a bit of it after so long but I knew I had to make her mine for the Prophecy to come to light".

"Do you even love her?" Lavender asked

"I did for a moment, but I haven't since the final battle. I have been using her and I will continue to use her until death do us part." he chuckled.

"O wonwon, let me be your mistress I know she will not give you what you need. Besides when you talk about power it is quite a turn on." Lavender begged.

The next thing you heard was kissing. Harry started to turn to Hermione but before he had fully looked at her, Boom!. The door had shot off its hinges.

Ron and Lavender were frozen, lucky for them they were decently dressed. Harry wondered how this would have turned out otherwise. Hermione was standing shoulders back and tall with all of her hair standing on its ends. Hermione had been able to tame her hair over the years and this was the bushy-ish that he had ever seen it. He doubted even a younger Draco Malfoy would have made fun of it right now. It was electrifying, each stand appeared to have a current running through it with zips and sparks. Her whole body had a current of Magic running through it and he couldn't help but be impressed with how well she managed to control it. If it were him, Ron would have blown up like aunt Marg. She threw the jacket at Lavender "Get out," she said her voice was deep and menacing. Lavender turned quickly on the spot not needing to be told twice. Hermione then turned to Ron. "It's not what it looks like" he sputtered. Hermione threw her head back and laughed.

The laugh the escaped her would have sent Voldemort running for the hills. Ron looked terrified as he watched her. Finally she stopped laughing and took a step toward Ron and looked right into his eyes. "Not what it looks like uh," Hermione's voice was harsh and cold "By all means explain. Wait maybe the know-it-all mudblood can take a guess at this misunderstanding." She smiled a evil grin and Ron gulped. He knew he was in it and was praying he would get out of this in one piece. "If I am not mistaken, Ronald, you have been using me for your own greed and benefit. And you don't love me or even really want me." Ron cut her off "Hermione I …." She yelled "NO! I heard you and I know how you truly feel about this." She pointed to herself at her scar "I am a mudblood." She said proudly " And I will not be giving you what you so desperately wanted." She said as she threw her engagement ring at him "Get OUT! And never come back." She growled as he left with a pop.

Harry retreated from her mind. Reliving what he had just seen as he started at her lifeless body. His best friend had said those things and lucky had lived to tell the tale. Why had Hermione continued to be friends with him? How could she not have told him? His blood was boiling, he had trusted Ron and he had betrayed him, no them. He had betrayed them. He was going to kill Ron the next time he saw him. Harry was just about to get up and beat the bloody snot out of him when two lifts. Harry shook his head, "No? no what?" two lifts. Harry sighed in frustration. Than he came up with an idea. "Hermione, can we try Legitimacy to see if we can talk?" one lift. Hermione felt Harry reenter her mind.

 _Harry_

 _ **Yeah Hermione I'm here**_

 _O thank Godric I wasn't sure it would work._

 _ **Me either if I am being honest. What were you saying no to?**_

 _To you killing Ron -_ Harry's anger returned.

 _ **He deserves it. How could you not tell me and be friends with him after what he said.**_

 _I am sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to lose you._

 _ **Lose me, what do you mean?**_

 _I was afraid Ron would spin the story. He normally does when he is drinking and I didn't want to be the bad guy in this._

 _ **Hermione, I could never not be friends with you.**_

 _O Harry how easily you forget. There have been times when you have sided with Ron, the firebolt for example._

 _ **Ok point taken. I am sorry I wasn't there for you. Wait if Malfoy saw this how did he not beat him to a bloody pulp.**_

 _I took a lot of convincing. And I couldn't be the reason you two weren't friends anymore, I couldn't to put more strain on the family._

 _ **Hermione that is not an excuse to be treated like that.**_

 _He was going to destroy himself Harry. I wanted you to see it with your own eyes. I am sorry I didn't say anything. Maybe if I had this wouldn't of happened._

 _ **Don't you do that Hermione this is not your fault it is his**_ _._

 _That sounds familiar._

 _ **It should a very smart, beautiful, and strong witch keep me sane with those words of comfort.**_

 _Thank you Harry, could you do me a favor?_

 _ **Of course.**_

 _When I was rescued Draco looked at his bracelet and swore under his breath, can you check my pendant. What color is it?_

 _ **It is red Hermione.**_

 _Argh we need to do something._

 _ **I am waiting for him to contact me. I m sure he is fine. You said Ron talked to you like that when he was drunk. How often was that?**_

 _At least once a month when we were dating. And it progressed so I started ignoring him._

 _ **Did you ever really listen to what he told Lavender?**_

 _He was always talking about power. I thought he meant when we were married we would be powerful together as husband and wife. I was so naive._

 _ **It sounded like he has been planing this for quite some time.**_

 _It dose. I am sorry I never told you._

 _ **It's ok I understand. Hopefully we will get that spell soon so we can get you back up and in the game. I need by best friend back. I have Luna looking for the prophecy so hopefully we will hear back from her soon.**_

Harry and Hermione heard a voice call him and he retreated from her mind. "Hey Luna" Harry replied. "I found it." Hermione heart skipped a beat. "That's great Luna could you read it aloud?" Harry asked.

An act of anger and jealousy will bring the two together. They are destined to defeat the odds even though they were once at odds themselves. Her heart of gold will melt his of sliver, with her forgiveness and love. Alone they are strong but together they are unstoppable. With their love they will bring out the best in others. His power will shine with the forgiveness they share. They are bonded beyond most and it shines even among others. They will fight with the ones they hold dear when the darkness surfaces. If the bond is ever severed the darkness will become strong. Sleep will put the bond at bay but death will make it grow. A warning to the darkness for they do not knew the bonds true power. The lion will protect the snake in death and the snake will protect the lion in life. They do not know how bonded they truly are and darkness will be defeated if discovered. A friendship so true can keep they bond alive in the darkest hour, darkness beware that severing the bond may also be your doom, the bond will never truly die until love no longer excites.


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 The Bond_

"Thanks Luna. Why don't you get some rest. We will bring the team together in a few hours." Harry said. "Thanks Harry" Luna replied and left the room. Harry reentered Hermione's mind.

 _Harry._

 _ **Yes.**_

 _Are you sure that prophecy is about me?_

 _ **It said Hermione Jean garner and Draco Lucius Malfoy.**_

 _Ok, do you think we can go over it piece by piece._

 _ **Sure. An act of anger and jealousy will bring the two together.**_

 _Right, that night Ron was angry and I made him leave. I couldn't go to you so I went to Draco._

 _ **Can you tell me what happened that night?**_

 _Of course,_ Hermione told of the story.

 _*Flashback*_

Knock knock knock. "I'm coming I'm coming" Draco grumbled. He wasn't expecting anyone. When he open the door Hermione Granger was standing there. "Granger what th…" he stopped mid sentence, she was shaking her eyes were puffy and she was distraught. "Come in?" he said as he moved out of the way and motioned to the couch. He was staring at her, He had never seen her this upset. He had made her upset more times than he could count and this was beyond anything that he had ever done. He couldn't stand seeing her like this." Delia?" he called and a little house elf popped next to him. "Master Malfoy call Delia." She squeaked "Please bring some tea." "Of course," she bowed with a pop.

"You...don't...have...tttoo...doo...tthat…," Hermione sobbed each word bringing on more tears. Placing her head in her palms and her elbows on her knees she continued to cry. "I think I do Granger," Draco said kneeling next to her. "I..I..am sorry...I shouldn't ...have...come..".she said as she made to stand up. But Draco gently pushed her back down. "Why did you come?" he asked. His voice was soft, softer than Hermione had ever heard before. She looked at him. "I didn't know...who else to go to… "she was starting to come round a bit. Delia had placed the tea on the table beside Draco he offered her cup. "Green tea with a hint of lemon, if I remember correctly, that is your favorite?" He said. She just stared at him holding the saucer. He was correct of course, but how could he know her favorite tea when her fiance well ex fiance couldn't. "Yes, thank you" she said as she sipped the tea. She couldn't stop was looking at him, There was something in those silver eyes that made her relax. "Thank you," she said again. "You already said that Granger" Draco said with a smile and she smiled back. She hadn't felt this at ease in such a long time.

"So... what brings you to my lovely home?" he said as he waved his arm around. This was not the first time she had been there. They had used his library on many occasions to help with missions recon. "It's silly really" she said, and she was feeling that it truly was. She had just broken up with her fiance but it is what he said that hurt not the fact that they had broken up. It was almost like she knew it was going to happen. So she was not shocked by the break up itself. She had been called Mudblood so many times that she couldn't count and most were said by the man, well he was a boy than, in front of her."Silly enough for you to come see me? Did something happen with Weasley and Potter?" he asked "Harry, O no he is fine. I just can't talk to him about this." She had made up her mind before coming here not to tell Harry. She couldn't risk losing both her best friends in one night. So she decided to come and see Malfoy. They had been friends in school but no one knew about that and once they started working together their friendship became stronger. They become such good friends that Ron sometimes accused her of cheating on him with Malfoy. "So it has to do with Weasley?" Draco said and Hermione nodded. "What happened?" He asked. She shook her head and started to get teary eyed again. "Granger, I can't help you or even begin to understand whats going on if you want tell me" he said. "I can't, I can't...say it…" she starting crying again. Draco moved next to her on the couch now and placed a arm around her. She began to calm down a bit. "Would you be willing to show me?" he asked, she nodded. She would feel better having told someone about this, she knew that. Draco grabbed her hand and a warm sensation moved through her as Draco entered her thoughts.

He emerged a short while later and for once he was unable to hide his anger. He looked at Hermione and said "I am sorry." She looked at him confused, why was he sorry? she thought. He looked into her eyes and said "I know I have said those exact words to you and I never should have. The War is over no one especially a Weasel should ever say that the brightest witch of the century is beneath them. He is alive because of you and so am I." he got up and started to walk to the door. "Where are you going?" she asked "To kill him," His voice was cold and deep. "No don't he is not worth it" she sputtered starting to stand placing the cup on the table. "No, But you are!" Draco said grabbing the knob to his front door. She grabbed his hand, "Malfoy don't," she begged as she started to cry again "Why? Why should he get away with speaking to you like that? Tell me Hermione why is it OK?" he shouted. She was shocked, he hadn't called her by her first name since the final battle. Than memory's began to flash on her mind. Draco and her had been enemies in public at school, but decent to each other in private, they were even homework buddies. She looked at him again "You said my name?" She said. Draco stopped trying to leave. "I did." he nodded "Why?" she asked "Because you deserve someone who will treat you the way you should be treated. With respect and love." He stated. "Malfoy," she said and he turned again and started to make his way out the door. "Draco, Stop!" She shouted and he did. She looked into his eyes and noticed them moving as if he was reliving the past as well. "Draco don't do anything to him he is not worth it," He looked at her and his expression soften. He reached up and wiped a tear off of her check.

"Hermione, you know your worth more than what he said or did with Brown right?" Hermione blushed at his words, Lavender was always the pretty one in school. She wasn't surprised that Ron wanted her instead. "I mean it, stop doubting yourself." He was leaning in close to her now. They had only been this close once before on the stairs leading into the castle once the battle was over. She had realized by than she had developed some feelings for him and she thought that day he was going to kiss her. She looked into his eyes realizing the feeling had never gone away just pushed aside. "I should have done this years ago" he said as he closed the gap and kissed her. Ron's betrayal completely vanished as she wrapped her arms around him. When they parted she was slightly out of breath. "Thank you... for making me feel better" she said as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door. He called to her. "Granger" "YYes Malfoy." she replied "Go on a date with me?" She smiled at his question. "Yes". She said as she left.

Hermione had left out a few things in the story like the kiss and there past but Harry got the jist of it.

 _ **I never thought he would be nice to you.**_

 _People change. I didn't think so either to start with but we talked more and one thing lead to another._

 _ **Ok, here is the next part . They are destined to defeat the odds though they were once at odds themselves.**_

 _Well we ended up working together. I never thought I would really see him after Hogwarts. So I guess there was some extra magic behind that. And we were definitely at odds for years._

 _ **Her heart of gold will melt his of sliver with her forgiveness and love**_ _._

 _It took a while for me to break down his walls but I was there for him as he was for me._

 _ **Alone they are strong but together they are unstoppable. Now I know this one first hand. I have watched you to battle beside each other and sometimes I have to stop and watch. The way you guys work together is like you are one. Even when you argue you guys are in sync. Why didn't I notice before?**_

Hermione laughed. _Sometimes the simplest things are right under your nose._

 _ **Well next time don't hide it.**_ He said playfully " _ **With their love they will bring out the best in others. You know you guys individually and together have brought this team together. I mean look how close you and Pansy have become And everything he worked on with Neville. Who would have ever thought he would do that?**_

 _I guess you're right, we all make a great team and I wouldn't have happened if we hadn't been able to work together._

 _ **His power will shine with the forgiveness they share.**_

 _I am not sure about that. He was always a great wizard. I mean he was second in our year at Hogwarts._

 _ **I don't know Hermione I have seen the way he magic seems to strengthen around you. I used to think he was just trying to out best you and maybe he was. But, even in school he seemed to have stronger magic with you around. I also think he feels stronger and more protective around you. I mean my best magic is done with Ginny around. Almost like she gives me extra fuel.**_

 _I didn't know that. Maybe you're right._

 ** _Don't sound so surprised, I can be right to you know._** They laughed, _**They are bonded beyond most and it shines even among others**_ _._

 _Bonded beyond most. I can only think that means we are soul mates._ _Interesting._

 _ **They will fight with the ones they hold dear when the darkness surfaces.**_

 _Well I guess that hasn't happened quite yet. A darkness hasn't made its presence known. But there is no one else I hold dear more than you guys, you're my family , so I guess this will happen sooner than we thought._

 _ **If the bond is ever severed the darkness will become strong.**_

 _So it's not as strong as it could be. If I had married Ron it would have severed the bond because I would have been bonded to him magically, that terrifying, Whats next?_

 _ **Sleep will but the bond at bay but death will make it grow.**_

 _Well I guess we know why they cursed me like this. With us not being able to reassure each other it puts a stain on the bond I guess, but what they don't know is that we can still communicate so maybe there is still some hope. This doesn't have the affect they think it dose._

 _ **Warning to the darkness for they do not knew the bonds true powe**_ _r._

 _Soul bonding is powerful in its own right. I wonder how strong we actually are._

 _ **The lion will protect the snake in death and the snake will protect the lion in life.**_

 _I will protect him in death. It might be something like what your mother did for you. Let's not dwell on that one too much. I have a lot to do before I even think about dying._

Harry snorted and continued _**They do not know how bonded they truly are and darkness will be defeated if discovered.**_

 _Well can't really do more with that it is pretty much a statement_

 _ **Agreed. A friendship so true can keep the bond alive in the darkest hour.**_

 _Harry I think that last bit has to do with you._

 _ **O goody, I don't think the darkest hour has happened yet. Hopefully we will know when it does. Darkness beware that severing the bond may also be your doom, the bond will never truly die until love no longer excites.**_

 _Ok so if we truly stop loving each other the bond servers, but darkness may also fall if that were to happen. So the darkness has to make us think we don't love each other and our bond can't get strong while we are apart. Hence the sleep spell, Great._

 _ **We'll at least we have an idea on how to deal with this.**_

 _Have you heard anything from Draco yet?_

 _ **No not yet. Sorry Hermione.**_

 _It's ok._

 _ **Well Neville has just shown up to do the next watch. I am going to head home for a bit. Will you be alright?**_

 _Not like I could really go anywhere anyway, Of course, I will be fine. Go you sound exhausted._

 _ **Thanks, I will talk with you soon**_ _._

 _Bye_ She said has he retreated.

Hermione lay there there thinking of everything the had just found out. This was not going to be an easy war to win. She thought as she drifted into sleep for a while.


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Greatest Fear_

 _Draco's POV_

Draco was disapperated to be back with the Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor. I swear I am going to burn this place to the ground myself, he thought has he entered. We walked into the Drawing Room and he was itching to make his way to the library. It was twice as big as Hogwarts' and twice as dangerous. But if he wanted to figure out what was wrong with Hermione that would be the best place to start. Draco was really starting to worry that he would never see she her eyes or hear her voice again. He placed his hand in his pocket and felt the ring. He wish he had given this to her when he had had the chance.

 _*FlashBack*_

"Hey, I'm Home!" Hermione said as she walked into the flat. Draco had moved in about 6 months prior because he spent all of his time here anyway. "Hey" he said as he got up from the couch. Draco walked towards her as she placed her coat onto the rack near the door. "How was your date?" Draco asked. He really didn't want to know, he was still slightly put off by the fact she had to go on the bloody thing to begin with. Potter has set it up because, she needed to get out and have a life. Draco growled internally, she did have a life and it with him but they couldn't tell Potter that so she said it was a good idea. As Graco asked she gave me a very unHeriomeish grin one that would put any Malfoy to shame. "It was fabulous, we went to the center of London and eat at a very fancy restaurant. We talked about the past while we drank a very delicious chardonnay. Seamus is quite charming, he is the perfect mixture between yourself and Blasie. I think I may have to make this a regular thing." she finished and her smile faded immediately as she looked at Draco. He was quite angry that she had such a good time with another bloke, and his face gave it away. He had really stopped trying to hide my emotions from Hermione, she usually was able to read them anyway if not his face she would read his mind. But as she stared at Draco tears started to form in her eyes. Great, he thought, he know she was just joking and now he have made her feel bad.

"O Draco, I am sorry to upset you, I just wanted to get a small rise out of you. I thought the whole thing was rather funny" She said. Draco sighed. "It's OK really, I just want you to be able to say that about us. We have been keeping this a secret a long time and sometimes I just feel like I don't want you or me to be a secret for each other anymore" He looked at her and noticed a confused expression "I mean I know why we had kept it a secret don't get me …" She cut him off. "I actually wanted to talk to you about this. Tonight was fun but it wasn't with you. I felt like I was cheating and I missed you terribly. I am sorry I didn't notice before. I thought you wanted to stay this way." she said "I did" Draco answered "But recently you have been talking about everything your friends are doing and I realized we haven't been telling our friends all the stuff we have been doing because - we're not together -" He said. Feeling a little defeated.

"So let's tell everyone" She said, Draco looked at her. She made it seem like this was the easiest thing in the entire world. "Really?" He questioned. "I should have never asked for this to be a secret to start with. I just needed time when we started out and then we got into a rhythm. I was not ashamed to call you my boyfriend, I never have been. You know that right?" She asked. he nodded, Draco did know that she was never ashamed to have me in her life and he felt the same way about her. "Sorry Hermione we have just always been a secret. In Hogwarts we had a secret friendship, than at work we were allowed to be friends than we got together and become a secret again. I am just a little tired of being a secret I want the whole world to know." he said "Then let's tell the whole world. I don't care what the profit has to say anymore. Let's shout it from the rooftops" She said. Draco hugged her. "I love you, Would you like some tea?" he asked " Yes please" she answered and he went into the kitchen and started the pot. Draco placed my hands in his pocket and felt the ring which he had purchase a while ago. He had been waiting for the perfect moment to give it to her, maybe now was that time. He walked back into the living room and Hermione was sitting on the couch on the phone and he handed her the cup. Draco gave her a questioning look when she said "Hi Mom!"

She had called her mother, why? he know she had called her because the phone didn't ring while he was getting tea. Draco sat next to her and waited for her to finish her phone call. "I have some news for you" She gave him a wink."Just listen to what I have to say and than we can arrange a time for you to yell at me properly" Yell at her? he thought, what was she doing? " I have been in a relationship with Draco Malfoy for 2 years, yes the boy who made fun of me in school and who I work with" He was in shock "And I love him. I will stop by tomorrow so you and dad can give me a good tongue lashing, but I couldn't and don't want to keep it a secret anymore. I am so in love with this man mom, I can't explain it." She was smiling at him, Draco was dumbfounded. His heart was leaping out of his chest, She had told her parents without even a second thought and she told them she loved him. We had been telling each other we Love you for a while now but to say it like that, to her parents he could going flying through the air. "Talk to you tomorrow mom, bye" She placed the phone down and Draco immediately leaned over and kissed her.

This kiss went form the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Draco was consumed by the kiss and what she had just done. He had done so much to her and she was able to love him still. He felt a surge of magic run through his veins as they pulled apart. Draco leaned my forehead against hers. "I can't believe you did that?" He said a bit breathlessly "I would do it 1000 times over again" she smiled. This was it He thought he should give it to her now. He slid in front for her and looked her in the eyes. Her expression changed "Are you alright?, Are you mad at me?" she asked "No..no I could never be mad at you for that. I was wondering…" Draco was slipping on my words. He couldn't do this. He cleared his throat " I was wondering.." She was looking at him with anticipation " would you… like me... to run you a bath? I think we need to celebrate" Dumb, Dumb, DUMB a bath you coward he thought, he could have hex himself right than and there. She seemed to relax a bit,"That would be lovely thanks" She answered. Draco got off of the floor and made his way to the bathroom. He was so happy she had told her parents that he needed to do something with all the joy he was feeling. Draco was never very good at conjuring a Patronus but with the joy he was feeling at the moment he knew he would make a perfect one. "Expecto Patronum" he said but instead of my my usual fox Patronus and silver otter dance around the room. For the second time that evening he stood there dumbfounded. How did that happen, he thought to himself. The surge of magic he felt earlier, that must have been when it happened. Draco had never felt that type of magic run through his body before. He thought about what had happened and realized he had truly and utterly fallen in love with her. Suddenly the otter disappeared. He was kicking himself for not asking her because there was nothing or anyone in this world he could ask for more.

 _*End Flashback*_

"Draco" Lucius called his name. They had walked through the house into the study while he had been daydreaming.

"Yes Father" Draco replied

"You have had a long day, go and rest. We will have dinner at six sharp." Lucius said. Draco nodded and left the room. Six was about 5 hours from now. Not much time but some, he quietly made his way to the library,

Draco entered the Library and signed. How on earth was he going to find the spell in all of this? Then it hit him, Hermione had taught him a spell in their 8th year that she had been using to help her research. He cleared his throat. "Reicileo Saleepuirm" He said and twisted his wand in a figure eight motion. Two dozen books flew to the table in front of him. Sometimes he forgot how truly brilliant Hermione was. Draco looked at the pile of books in front of me, there is no way that he can get though all of these in 5 hours he thought. He took the largest book form the stack, unfortunately the spell just bought the book with the information to you, you had to find the information on you own. And he knew he would have to read every page because there maybe a small paragraph about the topic that you may miss otherwise. Knowing it would be easier and quicker for Potter to go through the smaller books the largest book lay on the table as he tied the others together and sent the to him via owl. Draco sat down on the armchair, opened the book, and begin to read.

Four hours and forty seven frustrating minutes later he'd finished the extra long and very gruesome book and had learned two things. First was that it was an old spell and the second was that it was hard to cure. He grumbled to himself as he slumped on the armchair and placed the book back onto the table. Draco was hoping that Potter would be able to find something anything in other the books. He closed my eyes for a moment and listened to the beating of his heart. Draco was having so many doubts about Hermione ever getting cured and he thought about her eyes and how he may never see them again. At this point he was so frustrated that he wanted to scream. What a poor excuse for a Slytherin he was being right now.

" _Draco?"_

Draco shook my head, he must be going crazy. He swear he just heard her say my name.

" _Draco?_ " Ok he had definitely heard her this time and it was in his own mind

" _ **Hello?"**_

" _Draco"_

" _ **Hermione?"**_

" _I didn't think this would work but I had to try. I can't believe I am talking to you"_ She said

" _ **Did Potter reverse the spell? Are you ok?"**_

" _No everyone is in my room at St Mungo's looking through books I think. I hear lots of pages turning. I am as good as I can be, How are you? Where are you?"_

" _ **I am at the Manor. Don't worry about me. I am fine, better than fine."**_

" _I don't even have to look at you to know you are lying. You are a horrible excuse for the Slytherin"_ She laughed and my heart soared. That was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

" _ **I am to a very good liar, The best in the world if I do say so myself"**_

" _O yes and I am the brightest witch of the age"_

" _ **But you are?**_ "

" _No, if I was I wouldn't be in this mess"_

" _ **Hermione, No one is perfect, except me of course. This is not your fault it's weasels"**_ He was getting a little angry now. She could not blame herself for this he wouldn't let her.

" _Ron is a big part of this yes, but I should have seen this coming..."_

" _ **Hush"**_ He said cutting her off " _ **Divination was never your strong suite. No one, not even Potter saw this coming. Come on Love don't take the blame for him again"**_

" _You're right, sorry. I just wish you were here"_

" _ **Me too, so desperately. I was really angry at Potter for making me leave you. I hexed him a little hard, is he ok?"**_

" _He is fine as far as I know. Draco I need you to know I love you with all my heart and I am sorry I didn't tell anyone about us."_

" _ **I love you too, but my dear you are sounding like you think this is the end."**_

" _I just needed you to know.."_ Again he cut her off.

" _ **Stop right there, I have a present for you so neither of us is going anywhere until this is all over or your never know what it is."**_

She giggled " _I will hold you to that, They found a prophecy about us you know."_

" _ **Yes Weasley mentioned it, what did it say?"**_

Just as she was about to speak Lucius called. " _ **Sorry love I am being summoned."**_

" _Be careful, I don't want to lose you, I love you Draco Malfoy"_

" _ **And I love you Hermione Granger. Goodbye for now"**_ He said as he broke the connection.

Draco felt rejuvenated. Just being able to communicate with her was a wonderful thing. It was a few minutes before Dinner was to start and Lucius had already called him once. He stood up from chair and made his way to the dining room.

The last time he was in the dining room was the night after the Golden Trio escaped. The Dark Lord was furious and blew out the side wall into the kitchen itself. He had done some horrific things that night including putting a spell in the Drawing Room so that they couldn't remove anything from it, Including Hermione's blood from the titles. He also made them eat in that room for the rest of time he spent at the Manor to remind them of their failure. Draco shivered as he saw that nothing had changed in the dining room. Lucius was setting at the head of the 20 foot long dark oak table and motioned for Draco to come and sit on his right side. That was his mother's old seat, She had been murdered by rogue Death Eaters shortly after the Battle because of her betrayal to the Dark Lord.

"I have asked the house elves to make a special meal for your homecoming" Lucius stated. "Thank you father" Draco replied. It was a shepherds pie of sorts and was really quite tasty. They sat in silence just has they had when he was a child and he found it quite unnerving now. Hermione had him usually had a discussion with dinner these days and he never quite realized what a difference it made until now.

"Now Draco" Lucius said "We have some business we need to take care of."

"What business is that father?" Draco replied. He wasn't feeling so well his head was starting to ache. "The others feel that you are not truly on our side and we need to reassure them of this fact." He said. Draco's head was really starting to hurt now. And he realized something was very wrong. Black dots started to form in his vision. "Father I am not feeling so well" he said. Lucius smiled."I don't think you would be after the amount of potion I placed in your meal," He said as Draco feel to the floor. Draco had to get a hold of Potter he thought, with every once of power he had he tried to contact Harry.

" _Potter?"_

" _Potter?"_

" _POTTER!"_

" _ **Malfoy?"**_

" _Not much time."_ His head was pounding and his body was wakening. Draco's words came out rough and to the point _"Lucius did something to me... Not sure what... Anything else I say after this... needs to be taken with the utmost caution... Take care of Hermione... tell her goodbye and I am sorry.. Don't let her blame herself... for anything that happens" Draco's_ mind was starting to fog. " _I was given a potion... not sure what... but losing focus... Keep her safe"_

" _ **Malfoy?"**_

" _ **Malfoy?"**_

" _ **DRACO!"**_ Was the last thing he heard before darkness engulfed him.

St. Mungo's in Hermione's room

Harry had received around 2 dozen books form Malfoy shortly after leaving Hermione to rest. He had again assembled the team but this time in Hermione rooms at St. Mungo's. He wanted her to hear everything that they discovered. He hadn't told the team that he was in communication with her. He, Herself, and Malfoy were the only ones that had the advanced skill and it was something they all wanted to keep secret if ever one of their team was captured. While they were looking through the books Harry was checking with Hermione. She had said she had talked to Malfoy a while back and that he seemed to be ok. As he was reading the 3rd book form the many in front of him Ginny squeaked. "I found something" "What is it Gin?" Blaise asked

"Saleeprium is one of the oldest spells ever recorded. It is known by many names but Sleeping Beauty is the most common. As in the Muggle Fairy tale Aurora was placed into a deep sleep by an evil witch. However the way she was awaked in the tale was fabricated by Muggles. The spell was broken by her acknowledging her true fear. The story goes that Aurora was known to be afraid of the dark and when the prince came to save her nothing worked. She had started to panic in her mind and scared herself awake by thinking she would be in the dark forever. At the same time she acknowledged her fear the prince had kissed her as a goodbye. Hence were the true loves kiss came into play. The person whom is placed under the spell must acknowledge their true and deepest fear to reverse the effects" Ginny finished. Hermione could feel everyone in the room starting at her. What was her deepest fear she thought. Than Harry spoke "Well that dose it, We can't do anything else for her right now. She has to do this on her own. Hopefully Healer Abbott was right and she heard everything. I know you don't think so but you have all done a great job. So go home and get some rest. I will stay with her. Blaise come get me in 4 hours?" Harry said "Sure thing, Potter" Blaise answered as he and the rest of the team got up and started to leave the room. "I will see you soon" Harry said to Ginny and gave her a kiss, "Tell James I love him?" he asked "Of course" She said to Harry and closed the door as she left the room.

" _ **Hermione?"**_

" _Here Harry."_

" _ **Did you hear that?"**_

" _Yea."_

" _ **So what is your deepest fear?"**_

" _Losing you, Draco, Ginny… Never getting Married… Never having kids… Dying… I have many fears but my deepest I don't know."_

" _ **Well we need to figure it out I guess… Hold one Draco is trying to contact me"**_ without another word Harry left Hermione's mind. To look very little time for him to reenter.

" _ **Hermione"**_ His voice was sheepish.

" _Whats wrong?"_

" _ **I don't know Malfoy said that Lucius gave him a potion and that he was feeling funny.**_ "

" _Harry, we have to do something"_

" _ **He said he's sorry and…"**_

" _And what?"_

" _ **Goodbye"**_

" _No, no, no, NO! Harry we need to go right now"_

" _ **Hermione we can't, your still under the spell. I just looked at your pendent it's red he is still alive"**_

" _But for how long? Harry we need to do something. He is there because of me."_

" _ **No he is there because he went undercover to stop the death eaters, don't do this Hermione."**_

" _Harry we need to do something?"_

" _ **What, we can't do anything until we get you out of this sleep"**_

Her voice was a whisper and stained " _I can't sit here and do nothing. I can't let something happen to him and do NOTHING!"_

" _ **Hermione I know but…"**_ He was cut off by her next words.

" _I am afraid the people I love will die and I can do nothing to stop it"_ She said. As she finished her sentence her eyes opened and tears rushed down her face. Her deepest fear was coming true and she could do nothing about it.


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 The Plan_

Hermione leaned into Harry she was shivering and shaking. He had never seen her like this, he said her name many times and nothing happen. Hermione was to distraught so Harry sent a Patronus to Ginny asking for help. Moments later Ginny arrived and she wasn't alone, a mini Harry going by the name James Sirius Potter was with her.

Hermione was James' Godmother and she was very attached to the kid, Like Harry was to Teddy. Ginny placed a wiggling James on the end of the bed and he made his way up to Hermione. "Minni?" James said. Immediately Hermione removed herself from Harry's shoulder and looked at James. "Hey you," She said wiping the tears from her eyes and picking him up into her lap. "Why Minni crying?" James asked. "Someone Minni loves is in trouble" she answered. He looked around the room and said "Save" and pointed to Harry. She looked at Harry with a questioning look. "I have been telling him stories of how you always saved me," Harry said with a slight blush. "Yes Minni saved your Daddy many times" Hermione said to James. James shook his head, "No save love, you save daddy you can save anyone," He said looking her straight in the eyes. Hermione was shocked to say the least. The blue eyes piercing her soul the same way the silver ones she so long to see did on so many accusations. Determination and faith, that is what she saw in the 2 years old eyes. She hugged James so tight she might have broken him. "Minni save people. Minni good guy like Daddy and Mommy," James kissed her cheek. She looked up to Harry and nodded. "Get the team here please, we've got work to do" she said looking at Harry. "Whatever you saw boss" He replied with a smile.

 _Draco's POV_

Draco awoke feeling groggy like he had a hangover but he didn't drink, did he? Suddenly he was alert realizing that he was in his childhood bed. How did he get here? Draco thought to myself. Before he started to panic he slowed his breath and relaxed "Ok" Draco said to know no one. The last time he had woken up feeling this way was after the war when he had been pledged by nightmares. To calm himself he stated thinking abut all of the facts he knew. "My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy, I am at Malfoy Manor, I haven't been here since the reign of Voldemort, I become an Auror, I work with Potter, Weasley, Weaseltte, Granger, Blaise, Pansy, Luna, and Longbottom. I am undercover because the Death Eaters are up to something, Potter made me come while the ministry was under attack, Weasel turned out to be a traitor, and I have yet to find out the plans Ok." he told himself again he had just relaxed when there was a knock on his door.

"Draco?" It was Lucius, "Come in" he replied. Lucius opened the door and stood at the threshold. "How are you feeling you had quit a bit of wine at dinner last night" he said. That would explain why he felt like this Draco thought to myself. But he don't remember having dinner with him at all last night. "I am feeling well thank you father" Draco replied. "Very well, We need to have a discussion. The other Death Eaters are concerned that you are not as loyal as we hope you are. We need to reassure them that you are on our side in this war." Draco started at him and inwardly cursed Potter for making me do this. "I will do whatever it takes to prove my allegiance Father" Draco replied the words felt dirty on my tongue. He was going to Hex Potter when he gets the chance. Draco had a bad feeling that he will be doing some horrible things. That will be added to his nightmare collection. "I would expect nothing less from my son" Lucius said. Draco nodded " Come everyone is down in the dining room" He finished as he turned and walked down the hall. Draco rather reluctantly got up and followed him to the dinning room.

As Draco walked into the dining room he was reminded of the Dark Lords meetings. But his Father was at the head of the table instead of Voldemort. Lucius motioned for Draco to set to his right while Nott was to his left. There were a few people which he didn't recognize but he was sure that was about to be remedied. "Welcome all I am aware that you all feel that my son is not true to our case. He is willing to prove his allegiance to us to you today, Please bring her in." Bring who in Draco thought? A bushy brunette was escorted into the room "Granger?" he said looking at her "Malfoy" She growled in response. Something was wrong he thought Granger wouldn't be stupid enough to get caught. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had seen Granger at work. She was usually tied up in her office and bossing them around like puppets. "Aw Miss. Granger so happy you could join us" Lucius said "I believe you know my son" he said pointing to Draco. She looked at him hatred in her eyes. She had never looked at him like that, even back in school or at the final battle. That was almost a Aunt Bella look, Draco was still trying to comprehend what is going on. He remember Granger form school and how they had developed a friendship secretly during the years but after six year he can't really recall seeing her. Then she became his boss and the friendship faded. But this look of hatred she has on her face, she only ever looked at him once similar to this but not the same. There is too much hate in her eyes for this to be the real Granger. It was third year when she clocked him and he deserved it. She was angry that day but her eyes were more hurt and determined than angry. He had developed a crush on her after that but it had faded over time with our friendship. But he still knew that this was not Granger.

"Granger" Draco nodded playing along. She walked up to him and spat in his face. Ok Now he was 100 percent sure that this isn't Granger no matter how much it looked like her. Draco pushed the person to the ground and pulled out his wand. "I will not be disrespected, especially by a Mudblood" he said as his turned to Lucius he was smiling. I Draco guessed this is what he wants him to do. And right now this bimbo is going to pay for her actions because that is why she is here. To show this group that he was on there side "Granger" Draco said not giving away that I knew this was someone else. "You really shouldn't have done that, Curio" The screams were so real it sounded like Granger and he was brought back to the night of her escape. Draco ignored the sounds and vowed to get Potter back for putting him through this again. He was making her make the sounds, but it wasn't really her and this time he was on the right side. He told himself and Snape popped into his head at the moment. Draco remembered him doing bad things for the right reasons. Draco released the spell and turned to his father. He nodded and pointed to the chair that Draco had vacated. "Take her back to the cellar" He said. The Granger impersonator looked at Draco "I will get you back for this Malfoy if it is the last thing I do!" "I look forward to the challenge Mudblood" he said. The words felt wrong and right all at the same time, Damn you Potter Draco thought. All the Death Eaters were laughing and Nott patted me on the back "Now, down to business" Lucius said.

"Now that we have Draco on our side we can storm the castle of Hogwarts. We will be using the school as a hostage to get the ministry's attention. From there we make our demands. All of us in the room has either lost our wealth, Home's, Influence, or power. We will get that back and much more. Once we have the castle we will need to get the crest form the great hall. Slytherin himself hide a stone of great power in it" Draco was amazed that he had forgotten about this stone. He was told of it as a bedtime story. He paid closer attention has his father continued "Rumor has it that is Stone enhances the person's power to make them nearly unstoppable. It it called the stone of Argus. Hubert Argus was the apprentice to Nicolas Flamel but used the information to create a stone of power instead of life. Argus was school mates with Salazar and asked him to keep it safe for him. Before Argus could retrieve the stone Salazar had left the school. He told Argus where he had hidden the stone but Argus was killed shortly after his betrayal to Flamel. Argus told his only son of the stone whom wanted nothing to do with his father. So the story goes that stone reminds hided in the crest. Once we have the stone we will be able to take over the ministry and regain our place in the wizarding world" There were cheers that Draco quietly joined in with so not to make anyone suspicious. Draco needed to get a hold of Potter and let him know of this plan. "When shall we be going Lucius?" Parkinson Sr asked from across the table. "Saturday, that is when most of the teachers leave to go on there errands. We have been monitoring them for a few months now." Lucius replied. Two days, Two days was all Potter and Granger had to stop this. He needed to let them know. "Alright. Alright settle down. Tomorrow we will go over the final plans. For now take your leave." Lucius said. Chairs moved as people nodded and disappeared. "Glad your back Draco," Nott said to him as he patted Draco on the shoulder and left the room. " Come Draco, we should be resting as well, we have long days ahead of us." Lucius said as he stepped behind Draco. "I agree Father" Draco nodded and headed to his room. Once there Draco concentrated trying to contact Potter.

 _Potter?_

 _ **Malfoy?**_

 _Who else would it be?_

 _ **The last time we talked you said Lucius had done something to you, what animal do you hate most?**_

 _Ferrets. You?_

 _ **Dementors, OK now that that is out of the way, are you alright?**_

 _I am fine except that I am in a house with death eaters that had me torture a person that was polyjuiced to look like Granger. She is with you right?_

 _ **Of course she is, she just woke up.**_

 _Woke up? Way the hell was she sleeping? We have a bloody job to do._

 _ **Draco are you sure you're ok? You know Hermione was hurt right?**_

 _Hurt? What? When?_

 _ **She was placed under a spell by Ron, do you not remember?**_

 _No, Was I told?_

 _ **Of Course you where, you helped save her from the Manor. Malfoy I think they messed with your memories.**_

 _Of course they would. Well before we go down memory lane. They are going to attacked and attempt to take over Hogwarts on Saturday. They are after the Argus Stone. It holds the power to increase your magical abilities to make you unstoppable. It is hidden in the crest in the great hall. They want to regain their power and everything else that was taken from them after the war._

 _ **Malfoy are you sure about this?**_

 _Yes Potter I know you think they have messed with my memories but they had me curcio someone polyjuiced as Granger to prove to them I was on there side. I am sure this is their plan. Two days you have two days. I will be staying with them until they get to Hogwarts I will give you more information as I have it. Get the stone Potter I will figure out what happened to my memories._

 _ **Malfoy?**_

 _Potter?_

 _ **I am not sure what memories they changed but just remember this. If it doesn't feel right it probably isn't trust yourself you have good instincts.**_

 _Potter don't go all Gryffindor on me now. I guess now that Granger is ok she can help. get those cogs turning we can't let them win._

 _ **Alright Malfoy, but remember what I said.**_

Draco disconnected the connection. He was truly bothered by what Potter had said and that his memories had been altered. What was missing he wondered? He pondered that thought as he fell into an uneasy sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 12 - The Stone_

While Hermione had been playing with James and talking with Ginny, Draco had contacted Harry. "Ginny Dear, could you please take James to the Borrow before the team gets here?" Harry asked her. She looked at him with a raised brow. "Of course" she said, Hermione handed James to Ginny and waved goodbye as they left the room.

"Harry?" Hermione asked

" **Hermione, Draco contacted me. He knows what the Death Eaters are up to" Harry replied**

"What? Is he okay?"

" **No He is not. He mentioned that we had two days to stop the Death Eaters and when I told him you had awoken he didn't even know you were hurt, or that Ron had done it"**

"O no" Hermione started to form tears in her eyes.

" **Is sounds like they have messed with his memory. He wasn't happy about it"**

"I would assume not. Did he say anything about me?"

" **Sorry Hermione, when he did bring you up he was calling you Granger I don't know what they had done. But it seems that they had changed some memories having to do with you"**

"I would have to agree. They trying to break the bond, it he can't remember he loves me the bond may break, just wonder how many memories they changed?"

" **What do you mean, why would that matter?"**

"Harry, Draco and I have been friends for a long time. We were friends in school and got really close in our 8th year while you and Ron went into the Academy."

" **What? Really?, come on Hermione, when this is all over you are going to come clean with me. No more surprises"**

"Yes Harry, you deserve that and so much more. I am sorry and thank you" She hugged him and the door opened.

"Hermione. You're awake" Luna Said.

"Thank Goodness" Neville said while hugging her.

"Finally awake there Granger, too bad all that sleep didn't help you any" Pansy smirked and pushed Neville out of the way and hugged her. "I am glad you're ok" Pansy whispered to her.

Hermione smiled. Blaise sat down at the end of the bed and smiled."Alright there Granger" He asked. "I am feeling better now that the curse is broken" She replied. Ginny had also returned and sat next to Harry.

"Okay, I know you all have questions and when this is over you will have them answered but first we need to stop this war for starting" Hermione said turning to Harry. "I know Draco got a hold of you, what did he say?" She questioned.

"He said that the Death Eaters are going to Hogwarts in two days. They are after the Argus Stone. They believe the stone with enhance their Magic and they will use it to take over the ministry and regain the power and wealth they lost when losing the final battle. They believe it is in the crest in the Great Hall at Hogwarts"

"OK," Hermione said. "We have two days to find out anything we can about the stone and find it so the death eaters can't get it." Hermione looked around the room and her eyes stopped at Blaise, he looked like he wanted to say something.

He cleared his throat, "Granger I may have an idea of what the stone is. It has been a story Purebloods have been told for stone of Argus was created by Hubert Argus. He was an apprentice to Nicolas Flamel. While Flamel created the stone of life Argus created the stone of Power. When Flamale got suspicious Argus gave the stone to his friend Salazar Slytherin and asked him to keep it safe for him. Slytherin took the stone and hide it. Before Argus was able to get it back Salazar had left the school. Salazar told Argus where to find the stone but he was killed shortly after. The story is told that he was killed by a relative that had found out about the stone but was not told where is was. Argus was rumored to have told his only son,whom name has never been mentioned, of the stone and its power. Its said that His son didn't want to stone and keep the location in the family which ended with him because he had no airs." Blaise finished.

"Why is it always children stories that cause the most trouble" Harry said and Hermione laughed. Remembering the tales of the three brothers. Only Neville knew what they were talking about and shook his head in amusement. "I don't know Harry, I just don't know" Hermione answered.

"So what is the plan?" Pansy asked.

"We go to Hogwarts and find the stone" Hermione answered.

"We should check the crest in the great hall first, that is where Malfoy said it would be located" Harry stated.

"Right" Hermione said.

Healer Abbott walked into the room at that moment. "We have checked everything we could think of Hermione and you have a clean bill of health. You are free to go"

"Thank you Hannah" Hermione replied. "

Anytime" She said as she left. Hermione jumped out of the bed and walked to the door.

"You guys coming?" She asked.

Harry shook his head "What are we going to do with her?" he asked Ginny.

Ginny smiled and looked at Hermione who was smiling back "Follow her to the Library of course, She will want more information on the stone" Everyone laughed and followed her out of the room and made their way to Hogwarts.

Once the team was at Hogwarts Hermione went to the office of McGonagall.

"Aw Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" The Professor asked.

"We have been informed that Death Eaters will attempt to attack the castle on Saturday and we need to prevent them for getting in" Hermione replied.

"Well at least we are ahead of the game this time round" McGonagall answered. "Anything you need is at your disposal"

"Thank you Professor".

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall with Harry in toe. She had asked the rest of the team to place enchantments around the school. Hermione levitated the Crest form above the Head Mistress's chair and lowered it to the table. It was huge she thought, it didn't look this big from the house tale. She cast some detection spells of the crest.

"Harry, there's some magic in this" She said.

"Can you tell what kind?" Harry asked

"No, I think you may have to use parseltongue like with the chamber"

"Really, I am really over the talking to snakes thing" He huffed and looked at the crest, " _kast he ethe"_ Harry spoke. A door opened on the crest and there was a note inside of it.

To Whom that seeks the power, beware. A power stronger than the Hallows awaits. But only the truest heart can handle the power. Flamel forgive me. - HA

Hermione looked at the letter. "So Hubert did come back for the stone and I guess regretted making it"

"Looks that way" Harry said.

They hadn't noticed before but there was a smaller door under the letter. Hermione could feel the power beneath it. She opened the small door and saw a small round stone that looked like Marble expect it was Green, Red, Yellow, Blue and glowed. It was beautiful Hermione throught. Hermione took out a napkin form her pocket and picked up the stone. She wrapped it up to place it back in her pocket. "Hermione, what are you planning to do with the stone?" Harry asked. "Send it to the Ministry once this is over on Saturday, we might be able to use this as leverage" she answered. Arrangements were made for the team to stay at the castle in the great hall as they planned for the battle on Saturday.

Friday Night in the Great Hall:

"This reminds me of when Sirius Black broke in to the castle" Blaise said.

"It does, we never did find out how he got in" Pansy said

"You maybe, but Hermione and I did, we also saved him from the dementor kiss that year, remember Hermione?" Harry said. Hermione had her nose in a book and looked up at him.

"Of course Harry is was my first flight on a Buckbeck" Hermione replied.

"Wait, you guys flew on Buckbeck, I thought he was killed?" Neville said, they laughed.

"There are so many things we had done in school. I don't know how we were never killed, or worse expelled" Hermione said smiling and looking at Harry. A laugh escaped him.

"Like what" Luna, Ginny, and Pansy asked at the same time.

"Well since we have so much time, I guess a History lesson couldn't hurt, ay Hermione?" Harry smirked and Hermione shook her head.

"Come on Granger, tell us a story" Blaise said sounding like a child that didn't want to sleep. She sighed.

"Okay lets start off in first year" She had gone over her life story with Draco the day her chocolate frog came out. Her bio brought a lot of questions. - Hermione Jean Granger - One Third of the Golden Trio, Order of Merlin First Class, Prefect OWLs and NEWTs for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Best Friend to Harry James Potter (aka The Chosen One and the Boy-who-lived), Brightest witch of the century, Assisted in the elimination of He Should Not Be Named.

"Let's see, in first year we knocked out a mountain troll, I set Snape on fire, we almost got eaten by a three headed dog twice, "I miss Fluffy" Neville interjected and Hermione laughed and continued, ":Found out about the Mirror of Erised, went after the sorcerer's stone, dealt with tangula trantackula, played a giant cheese game, made it through Snape's' potion test and, Harry almost died trying to keep the stone away form Qruill whom was keeping Voldemort alive with the use of his body and unicorn blood. Voldemort was under his turbin"

"All of that in first year?" Ginny asked.

"Yup, it was nothing compared to the rest of the years" Hermione answered

"No in Second year, you flew to Hogwarts in a car, she pointed to Harry, because a house elf was trying to save your life, You hurt the whomping willow, Lockhart removed the bones form you arm. "That was epic" Blase said. "a bunch of people were petrified including me, I found out it was a Basilisk that was the monster in the chamber, The chamber was opened by someone being possessed by Voldemort because of a diary that was later found to be a Horcrux and Harry almost died again defeating it" Ginny looked down for a brief moment remembering the diary and thankful that Hermione had mentioned her.

"Third year, Sirius Black was on the loose, he escaped to kill Ron's rat whom was actually Peter Pettigrew, we found out that Black was Harry's godfather, we used a time turner that I was given because I was taking 17 classes to go and save Buckbeck the hippogriff, the one Draco pissed off and called ugly " Wait, you took 17 classes?" Pansy said "Where you insane?" "No I was not" Hermione replied "Anyway we saved Sirius for the dementors, Harry was able produce a Patronus and saved Mine, Snape, Sirius and his own soul, because of the time tuner. Lupin was a werewolf and had transformed that same night Peter Pettigrew escaped after Snape interfered with the reunion of Sirius and Lupin. We figured out that Sirius Had gotten into the castle through the whomping willow secret entrance, Harry and I almost died trying to change the past "

"You Gryiffinors really do have a death wish" Blase said shacking his head.

"In Fourth year, The Quidditch world cup was attacked and Harry's wand was used to cast the dark mark because it was stolen by Barty Crouch Jr. whom was in the stands with us under an invisibility was placed in the Triwizard Tournament by Alastor Moody aka Barty Crouch Jr. who was using Polyjuice Potion. Seekter was ruthless until I found out the she was an unregistered animagus and trapped her in a jar for a few months. Harry's blood was used in a spell to rebirth Voldemort, While battling with Voldemort Harry almost died again when he was transported to the graveyard with Cedric. Harry and Voldemort's wand were connected in battle and the spirts of the last people Voldemort had killed emerged and helped Harry escape. We later found out that the wands where related because of the Phoenix cores and would not fight one another. Because of this connected Harry was able to escape and returned with Cedric. Moody than took Harry and was going to try an kill him when Dumbledore found them. The really Moody had been looked in a trunk and was being used for hair and information. Fudge ended up sending a dementor to Crouch Jr. and they took his soul before he was able to give them more information. And no one believed us at the time that Voldemort had returned.

"Fifth Year, Harry was attacked by dementors near his home and saved his muggle cousin by using went to court and Dumbledore was able to get him off. The order of the Phoenix was reestablished because of Voldemort's return. Harry had a connection to Voldemort's mind so he had to do olcomendy with Snape - We can all guess how that went. Umbridge become a pain and I was determined to take her down. So we created Dumbledore's army because she was not teaching us DADA. We where caught by the imperial squid and she questions us. We ended up tricking her into going to the forbidden forest where Grawp Hadrig's brother was being kept so he wouldn't be killed. The centaurs where insulted by her and they took her into the forest. We than went back to her office to use the flu network to call Sirus and kreacher answered. Harry had a vision that he was in trouble and Kreacher lying to us told Harry that he was at the ministry. After that we broke into the ministry to save Sirius Black. The reason we were tricked there was because there was a prophecy about Harry and only he could claim it form the shelf. We were ambushed by Death Eaters and broke all of the time turners and a bunch of prophecies in the fight. Harry had broken before we knew what happened but Harry listen to it before it disappeared. It told that One cannot live while the other survives. We fought death eaters with the order of the phoenix who had come to our rescue but unfortunately Sirius was pushed into a tapestry by Bellatrix and we were unable to save him"

"Six year Draco was turned into a death eater, and was given a task to Kill Dumbledore. He attempted with a cursed neckless and poisoned mead. He was also trying to fix a cabinet that connected the Burgon and Brukes so the the death eaters could enter the Castle. He ended up fixing it, while the Death Eaters come to the school Harry and Dumbledore where fighting off inferi and attempting to get another Horcrux. Harry and Dumbledore determined that Voldemort had created 6 Horcruxes. The Cup of Hufflebuff, The Locket of Sylerin, His Diary, the Gaunt ring, the Diadem of Ravenclaw, and his snake Nigni. And they had been searching to destroy them all year. The Dairy and the Guant ring where destroyed. Draco fixed a cabinet and let the death eaters into the school when he went to kill Dumbledore he had disarmed him but he couldn't kill him. So Snape ended up killing him instead to keep an unbreakable vow that he had made to Narcissa, we decided that we where not going back to Hogwarts the next year after Dumbledore's funeral."

"What would have been our seventh year Ron, Harry and I went on the run after Bill's wedding. We needed to destroy the Horcruxes, a task given to us by Dumbledore. We had destroyed the Diary and Dumbledore had destroyed a ring form Gaunt, Voldemort's grandfather. We needed to find the others which we came to realize where Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's Dianmin, His Snake (Nagini), Slytherin Locket. When Harry killed the basilisk in second year he used the sword of Gryffindor and the venom merged with the sword to make it stronger. We recovered the the Basilisk venom could destroy Horcruxes. So we had quite a task ahead of us. The locket that Harry and Dumbledore had gotten for the cave the year before was a fake. We stayed at Black's house and was informed by Kreacher who now had to listen to Harry that Mungdugus Feltcher had stolen the locket for the Black Household when Sirus died. We tracked him down and he said that he had given it to Umbridge. So we broke into the ministry to get the Locket from Her. Her causes a ruckus but were able to escape with the locket. Now we needed to destroy it. We had to go into hiding because a death eater had followed us when we escaped that is when we went hiding in the woods. We switched wearing the locket for safe keeping and it was horrible, everyone was on edge and it pushed Ron to far so he left due to frustration.

While he was gone Harry and I almost got killed form Nagini in Godric's Hollow. We thought that maybe the sword was stored at Godric's Hollow and we went on Christmas Eve. Nagini was hiding in the corpse of Batiltha Bagshaw and tricked us into following her. While Harry went upstairs with her I searched the house for the sword. I ended up finding Reeter's book on Dumbledore and stole it. Nagini attempted to kill Harry but we escaped but not unharmed. I had broken Harry's wand in the struggle.

Harry and I used my wand to keep guard while we come up with another plan. As I was sleeping Snape's patronus a Doe like Harry's mother lead him to a lake where Harry discovered the sword. While trying to reterive the sword Harry started to drown because he was wearing the locket and it could tell that it was in danger. Luckily Ron showed up and saved Harry and grabbed the sword and Ron stabbed the locket with it. 3 Down at this point.

We went to Lovegoods home and learned of the Deathly Hallows and the master of death. Lovegood tried to turn us over the the death eaters to save Luna but we escaped blowing up his home in the process.

We were captured by snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor where I was tortured for information by saw that we had the sword and went nuts thinking we had gotten into her vault/ We were able to escape with the help of Dobby who was killed with the dagger that left the scar on my arm. Harry had also Disarmed Draco in the struggle, claiming his wand as his own and saving Griphook, Luna, and Olivender who had been captured.

We escaped and buried Dobby for his bravery at Shell Cottage. We knew we needed to get into the vault of Bellatrix because she keep asking my what else I had stolen and I had taken her wand in the escape.

We would go with the goblin Griphook whom with us would break into Gringotts. I was disguised as Bellatrix and we broke into the bank. We retrieved the cup but lost the sword in the process. We escaped on the back of a dragon. We realized that we had to go back to Hogwarts so we made our way to Hogsmeade and meet Albafort. We went back to find the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw and we thought Flickwick could tell were retrieved by Neville through a passage and brought back to the room of requirements. From there we formed a plan and Harry along with Luna went to see if the Diadem was in the tower of Ravenclaw. While Ron and I went to the chamber to get a tooth for the basilisk and destroyed the cup witch we did, 4 down.

The carrows were in the tower and tried to attack McGonagall which Harry wouldn't let happen and stunned them. McGonagall got everyone together so Harry could search for the Diadem. While Harry was causing a ruckus Ron and I back to the room of requirement and the Weasley family was there. Ginny was asked to stay in the room which didn't really work in the end while everyone made their way down to the great hall. Snape ended up fleeing while all the student where gathering in the hall. Voldemort voice ran through the castle and said give me said tried to start at riot to give Harry up to Voldemort but there was no takers. so, the Slytherin's and younger students went to the room of requirement to be lead to safety. Than the battle begin. Harry found out the Voldemort had hidden the Diadem in the Room of Hidden Things after taking to the Grey Lady and we went there to destroy it.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were there when we found it. They had stayed beyond and Crabbe set a Fire cruse destroying the room. We grabbed broom sticks and we flew to to the enterance. Harry and Ron saved Goyle and Draco but it was too late for Crabbe. Harry had dropped the diadem into the fire during our escape. The fire turned out to be another way to display the Horcrux so we had now destroyed 5 of them.

Which left the snake, as we went to find Voldemort he had gone into the shrieking shack with Snape we heard there conversation. Voldemort said his wand didn't work because Snape had killed Dumbledore and the wand recognized him as the owner. Because of that Voldemort sent Nagini to kill Snape and left. We were able to get to Snape before he died and he gave Harry memories. Harry went to Dumbledore's office and used his pensive to view the memories he had been given. He found out that Snape had loved his mother and had been trying to keep him safe for all these years. He also found out that he was the seventh Horcrux, one that was accidentally made when Voldemort was unable to kill his mother. Not telling Ron or me he went into the forest to die for the 394th time he knew Ron and I would try to kill the snake and Voldemort himself to end this war. He had also told Neville to kill the snake if he got the chance. However when Harry did nothing to defend himself he ended casting the same spell on us that his mother did on him to keep us safe, Old magic of love. Harry wasn't killed because Voldemort had killed the part of his soul that had lived in Harry, 6 down, just the snake left.

Narcissa was told to check if Harry was died after Voldemort was thrown back after trying to kill Harry. She asked asked Harry if Draco was alive and he said yes. Narcissa told Voldemort that he was died and the Death Eater made their way the the grounds with Hadrig crying as he carried Harry. Harry as crazy as it sounds was saved by a mother's love again.

So when Harry was brought before us Voldemort wasn't able to keep us under his power. He tried to turn Neville to his side and when he refused he attacked him with the Sorting hat. AS he struggled he ended up pulling the sword of Gryffindor form. In the confusion Neville took the sword and killed the snake with it. 7 down, Voldemort was now mortal. Now we only had to kill Voldemort himself and he wouldn't be able to come back. Harry whom was not dead, rode up and fought with him again in the great hall. Voldemort had the elder wand witch he said he was going to us to kill Harry. However the power was not Voldemort's to use, he was not the true master of the wand. Dumbledore had had the wand when Draco disarmed him a year earlier and it had given its power to Draco, which he never knew. When Harry disarmed him at the Manor the wand power transferred to Harry. So Harry stood there with Draco's wand pointed at Voldemort and the Elder wand pointed at Harry. The wand wouldn't attack its owner so it rebounded killing Voldemort. Luckily for Harry because if it didn't he would have died again"

Hermione finished huffing and shaking her head at Harry. Harry was trying to so hard not to laugh. He knew Hermione hated that he almost died every year since he was 11 and the looks on everyone's faces was priceless.

"You to really did all of that?" Blaise asked

"Yes we did" Hermione said returning to her book."Enough story time you lot, let get some sleep we have some a long day coming our way.

There were yawns and sighs around the room as everyone got comfortable. Harry lay there awake when he heard Hermione enter his mind.

 _Harry?_

 _ **Yea**_

 _I am concerned about the memory issue with Draco, If he can't remember his loves me we will need a plan B._

 _ **What would that be?...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 13_ Goodbye and Hello

It was Saturday. Everything was ready to go at Hogwarts and on the Death Eaters end. "Draco, are you ready?" Lucius asked. "Yes Father" he answered. With a nod all of the death eaters disapperated.

Hermione and Harry were nervous. Harry was not happy with Hermione's plan B and was hoping that it wouldn't need to come to that. So many things could go wrong. She was staring out of the door leading into the grounds when she saw them. "Ok Team" She said as she stepped forward. The Potters, Zabini's, and Longbottom's followed her out of the doors.

Draco watched as they walked down to meet them in the grounds. And had some very mixed emotions. He was staring at Hermione and she was gorgeous walking with purpose and determination. He hadn't felt this way about her since the yule ball. He shook his head those feeling were supposed to be gone. She was with Weasley and she was his boss, there was nothing there and he shouldn't feel this way, no couldn't feel this way. It wasn't right yet trying not to look at her felt even more wrong.

Lucius shot a spell at Hermione who blocked it without batting an eye. Draco felt pride. What wait? "Lucius it doesn't have to be this way" She said.

"Awe Miss Granger awake I see. Pitty I didn't think you would be up so soon. Being a Gryffindor and all that. You are supposed to be fearless, I guess that just makes you weak." Lucius spat

"Fear isn't a weakness. It strengthens you, When you know what you fear you can learn to overcome it" She said. That is why she is the boss Draco thought. She can use her words to move people even if they don't want to hear it.

"Ha you're foolish to believe that" Lucius said

"Foolishness, belief, fears are not weaknesses. Without them we are no better than animals, Right Draco?" She said, He was staring at her. She hadn't called him Draco since the Final battle. Thanking him and walking away with Weasley and Potter. He was jealous than because he had developed a crush on her by then but, that had faded when he started working with her.

"I must disagree fear is a weakness, Granger" Draco replied. He watched as hurt shown briefly in her eyes. Why was he being affected by her so much today.

"Knowing your fear is strength…"

Draco cut her off "Not the time for a lesson Granger" he spat. But calling her Granger and saying it that way, with hate didn't feel right. But he had always called her Granger. His head was starting to hurt.

"You right, that particular lesson can wait" She turned to Lucius. "It doesn't have to end like this" she said again. "We lost so many last time and for what?" she asked. "Why do this again?" This is way she was, she gave second chances and preventing death was her main goal.

"No I will not stop!" Lucius shorted. "You deserve nothing you have, you Mudblood" Hermione laughed

"Do you really think that that word is going to hurt me" Draco felt anger at the laugh

"It should" Draco growled at her.

He didn't understand where the anger came from he was supposed to be on their side. But he couldn't help it. Everything about her was wrong and his head was hurting. He shot a cruse her way she blocked it. Harry raised his wand next to her and pointed it at Draco. Hermione made a motion for him to put it down. Why did Draco send the spell at her. Did he really want to be a death eater again. Why was his head hurting so bad.

"I am giving you all a chance to change your minds. I know you were here for the stone but It is not here any longer." She said. She was lying of course it was in her pocket. Draco's anger rose again. She had out bested him again, no she was supposed to get it first. His mind was conflicted. He was thinking about what Harry had told him a few days ago. _Lucius gave you a potion, trust yourself._ Than he realized what the potion must have been Tethering Tonic. His father had tied his emotions to him so that way he could control him. Of course his father knew that the Imperius curse he could throw off and Legitimacy wasn't an option either. But the tonic he was able to persuade Draco into believing his own thoughts. Draco's wand fell to the floor, his head was pounding. He was trying to fight the potion but wasn't strong enough. Hermione was talking again but he couldn't hear the words she was saying.

"Shut up you stupid filthy mudblood!" Draco shouted at her. He knew he shouldn't of called her that but every word she said was painful and looking at her hurt. He glanced at her and tears shone brightly her eyes. Than she looked at Harry and nodded. What were they up to he thought and then he heard her in his head.

 _Goodbye, my love_

Than she was on the floor motionless.

"Hermione!" Everyone yelled. Draco head had stopped hurting for a brief moment then he felt dizzy. His mind was going a million miles an hour. And Memories started changing and more appeared.

 _Meeting Hermione for the first time_

 _Her smile_

 _The Forbidden Forest_

 _Calling her mudblood_

 _There diaries_

 _Her petrified_

 _Her punching him_

 _The Yule Ball_

 _Umbridge's squad_

 _Her watching him_

 _Her helping him_

 _There secret meetings_

 _Her torture_

 _The final battle_

 _Her and Ron_

 _Her forgiveness_

 _Working together_

 _Berlin_

 _Her break up_

 _First kiss_

 _First date_

 _First time_

 _When he told her he loved her_

 _When she told him she loved him_

 _The ring_

 _His Otter_

Everything he had felt the last few days toward her disappeared. His head stopped hurting and he looked down at her again everyone was surrounding her and the Death Eaters were laughing. Nott shot a spell at the fallen Gryffindor but she had placed a protective spell around them before falling. His brain went into overdrive. he ran to her. "Harry" he said and Harry turned on him "You did this" he said "No I was cursed, it's broken" Draco pleaded and pushed Harry out of the way. He fell on his knees next to her "Hermione Hermione!" he shouted as he shook her. He disillusioned his bracelet blank no color. "Hermione!" he shook her again he was suddenly enraged. He grabbed her hand and found the stone. The stupid stone. He looked at Harry "You said I did this, but she looked at you before she fell what happened?" He growled with a deep voice grabbing the stone as he stood. Harry looked at him and tears started to form in his eyes "She said you didn't remember and you were hurting. She was hurting you. She needed to go for you to live. I tried to stop her. She couldn't do anything to help you so she helped the only way she knew how. She saved you from whatever Lucius did. She needed to make sure you were safe" Harry finished.

He looked down at her. He had called her a mudblood again. He said would never do that. He promised her and now she was gone. He knew she wanted to stop this and stop this he would. He felt the stone in his hand and a magic moved to his wand. He continued to look at her. She had forgiven him for everything and he had done it again and this time there would be no forgiveness. "I am sorry" he whispered. Turning toward the Death Eaters

"You removed my memories and tainted by mind" Draco said pointing his wand at Lucius. He was looking surprised. "I did" he replied. "Why?" Draco asked "You needed not to _love_ her." Lucius said disgustedly. "What?" He questioned. "The Prophecy said to sever the bond love my no longer exist. When did you start liking her?" Lucius questioned. Draco grinned at his father, he was going to make him squirm with his answer. "We were friends form the very start. We meet on the train and agreed to be friends in secret. I Develop feelings for her in our third year when she punched me and couldn't take my eyes off her in froth year after the yule ball." Draco answered. Lucius was furious. "My son has been a blood traitor since the beginning of time. _Avara Kedavra!"_ Lucius Shouted. The spell rebounded off of the shield charm Hermione had placed around them.

Draco's insides were on fire now. His father had tried to kill him. He turned to Harry, and Harry noticed his eyes we so dilated that the sliver disappeared. "Get her" He pointed to Hermione "and them" he pointed to the team, "back into the castle, I can deal with them" Draco's voice was deep and forceful. "Malfoy, I don't think.." Harry stopped speaking when he noticed the stone glowing. He remembered the prophecy. _Death will only strengthen the bond and Darkness will fail._ Plus he had the stone as his disposal. Harry nodded and took the team and Hermione into the castle. "You Mudblood lover" Nott shouted at him. "Never call her that again" Draco growled. Spells flew from all directions. Draco was able to move and block and cast his own spells with ease. He was getting tired of this game. "Levicorpus" He shouted. All 50 death eaters rose up in the air dangling by their feet. Draco wasn't sure how he had managed to get all of them up at once but he felt the power of the stone and knew he could do anything.

Draco was staring at Lucius. Magic flowing through his body. He looked as if you would have touched him you would have been electrocuted. Lucius was unable to gauge his son's magic and fear spread across his face when he noticed the stone in Draco's hand. Draco saw where his father was looking and noticed the fear in his eyes. He laughed. "I thought you said fear was a weakness father." The power of the stone was raging through him. Nott was trying to point his wand at Draco but Draco easily deflected the spell and Notts wand flew into his hand.

"I should kill you, all of you" Draco said. He raised his wand to Lucius. But then he heard a voice. Not a voice but a memory. _It doesn't have to end this way, we have lost so many why do it again?_ Hermione had said those words. He remembered her beauty and fierceness, He continued to point his wand. "You are a coward, you are a disgrace and no son of mine" Lucius said. Another memory came to Draco.

 _*Flashback*_

Draco was sitting on the steps of Hogwarts with the oak doors behind him. Elbows propped on his knees and face in his hands. He sighed loudly. "Such a big sigh for such a small Slytherin" He looked up to face Hermione. "Granger" He nodded. She turned, Potter and Weasley were waving at her, she turned back to Draco. "Thank you" She said. What? He looked at her confused. She shook her head. "Thank you Draco for being on the right side in the end. You have gone through so much, I know you have. But you are better than you think you are. You are worth more than you realize" He was ecstatic that she had said his name. He got up and hugged her. Pulled back looking into her eyes. He had grown to care for here quite a bit over the years and wanted to tell her, no show her how he had felt. But was to much of a coward. "Thank you Hermione" He said. She looked at him for a brief second and that nodded walking to Potter and Weasley. She turned back "Remember what I said" She said. "Always" he answered to himself. .

"Who would want to be your son. I am better than you and worth so much more." He turned to everyone who was hanging upside down. "It's your lucky day, Say hi to the dementors for me" With that Draco waved his wand and the all vanished. He slumped to the ground and felt a hand on his shoulder. "She would have been proud of you" It was Ginny and she knelt next to him. "It's my fault, my head was hurting and I said things to make her think I didn't love her" Draco started to get tears in his eyes. "She knew you were hurting and knew you didn't mean it. Have faith that she knew you loved her, I whom was never your biggest fan should see you felt something. She knew Draco, she knew" He nodded and stood up and so did Ginny. They walked into the Great Hall together. Everyone was sitting around the head table where they had laid her down. She looked so peaceful he thought as he sat next to Harry and grabbed her hand. Draco placed the stone on the table and glared at it. It was because of this that he death eaters had joined ranks. Without a second thought he throw the stone in the air and blasted it. It shattered into smithereens and the particles floated down upon them. No one said anything, they knew the stone would have had to been destroyed, sooner that later.

Draco tears reappeared in his eyes. He had so many things to tell her. He wanted to say he loved her one more time. The last thing he had said was horrible. _Shut up you stupid Mudblood,_ That was the last thing she had heard him say. But she had still said _Goodbye My Love_. He had always wondered how she could have loved him after everything he had done and know he had done it again, but there would be no way to say sorry. He knew he would never have the chance.

"Shes alive" Harry Said, Draco stared at him

"Are you daft, no she is not, look" He showed Harry the bracelet. No Color. Harry shook his head

"What is your greatest fear Malfoy?" He asked

"I am not in the mood for this Potter"

"What is your greatest fear?" Harry asked again

"Why? What does it matter?" Draco asked

"Do you trust Hermione?" Harry asked

"Of course I did" He spoke in a hushed tone

"Than trust me as well, what is your greatest and greatest fear?" Harry asked again

Draco thought about the question, what was his greatest fear. He feared dying, Hermione dying, being alone, it being his fault. "Something happening to her and it being because of me and I did nothing to stop it. Which by the way has happened twice now" Suddenly he her Hermione gasp and looked down "Hello, you know sometimes doing nothing can be the greatest help of all" She said smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 14 - Dead or Alive?_

"Hermione" Draco said as he hugged her tightly. More tears coming down his cheeks. He glanced at the bracelet green and leaded back and glanced at the pendent green. He smiled they were both safe. Everyone starting smiling, crying and cheering. Ginny got up and hugged her "You owe me some answers messy" She said. "That I do Gin, That I do" She said as she turned her head and smiled at everyone and then suddenly she grabbed her chest taking deep breaths. "Hermione" Draco said worriedly. "She needs to get to Saint Mungo's" Harry said. "She was under for a bit longer than she thought she would be" Everyone stared at him. Hermione's eyes were starting to close. "I'll explain later, we just need to get her the St. Mungo's please" Harry said. Draco nodded and they disapperated.

Hermione was slowly starting to wake up. She was lying on a bed in St Mungo's and she could hear voices.

"Alright Potter explain" Draco said

"Okay," Harry said taking a breathe "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Sending you the books because Hermione was cursed, My Father and I having dinner, I started to feel weird and I contacted you, Next thing I know I woke up in my bed and my father called me and told me his plans. Than you figured out my memories had been changed. We fought at Hogwarts. I got my memories back when Hermione fell to the floor. The Death Eaters are now in Azkaban" Draco finished.

'Ok, Let's start with the books. It sounds like that is the last real memory before Lucius tampered with them. With the books you sent we figured out how to lift the spell on Hermione"

"How?"

"It had to do with the person's deepest fears and acknowledging them, I was able to talk to her and she figured it out"

"Really, deepest fear, what was hers?" Draco asked

"I was afraid that the ones I loved would die and I could do nothing to help" She Answered sitting up in the bed. Draco and Harry both turned to her. "Hermione" Draco said as he sat beside her smiling as if he was a kid on Christmas day. He grabbed her hand and they started at each other, like there were the only two people in the entire world. Harry was wondering how he had never noticed how they had felt before.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked Hermione

"Better, so much better" She answered with a smile and he leaned down to kiss her.

"I thought I had lost you" he said pulling away

"Haven't you learned by now that I am just as hard to get rid of as Harry" She said smirking both he and Harry chuckled

"Well that doesn't mean you have to prove it all the time" Draco said

"Maybe" She nodded "But I always come back to you"

"How about you just not leave for a awhile" Draco said

"I could never really leave you, anyway you said you had a present for me, so where is it?" She asked. Draco was about to answer her when the door opened. And everyone came into the room. Ginny was grinning.

"Finally you wake up" Ginny said. Hermione just yawned

"I have gotten too much sleep in the past few days for my liking" Hermione said smiling at Ginny.

"To bad it didn't it still didn't your looks Granger" Blaise teased sitting next to Draco. Pansy took the sit next to Blaise While Neville, Luna, Harry, and Ginny sat on the other side of her.

"Wow, do you all think I am dieing, such long faces?" Hermione said.

"Speaking of dying, you got some explaining to do?" Draco interjected.

"I suppose you're right" Hermione said and told her family of what had happened.

 _*Flashback*_

"Yes we did" Hermione said returning to her book."Enough story time you lot, let get some sleep we have some long days coming our way.

There were yawns and sighs around the room as everyone got comfortable. Harry lay there awake when he heard Hermione enter his mind.

 _Harry?_

 _ **Yea**_

 _I am concerned about the memory issue with Draco, If he can't remember his loves me we will need a plan B._

 _ **What would that be?**_

 _I have been reading about the spell Ron had placed on me and I think we will need to use it again_

 _ **What? Are you crazy?**_

 _Perhaps, but listen to this. The Saleepruim spell is meant to preserve the body until a cure is found. But if a person needed the to stay in a longer sleep and feel no pain they would need to cast the spell backwards. Miurpeelas, this cause a deeper sleep, almost like the person had died. No brainwaves._

 _ **How will that help if you can't think? You won't ever wake up**_

 _True, but if I were to talk to Draco through legitimacy and you cast the spell on him. Hypothetically I would be affected not him. Which in turn would place me under the spell again, but his fear should awake me._

 _ **And if that isn't the case?**_

 _Unfortunately I need to die for us to win, especially if he doesn't know we are in love. It will sever the bond and Darkness will strengthen. At less with this spell I would only appear dead. If he were to look at the bracelet while I am under the spell, I am speculating , but it should turn grey and cause his Magic to become more powerful._

 _ **Hermione this is nuts, you can't do this**_

 _Even if this dosen't work I wouldn't want to live without him anyway. Form everything I have read it should work_

 _ **Hermione...**_

 _Harry, if it was Ginny would you really sit by. Letting her hate you and than have the Death Eaters win. I can't do that. If I don't come out of this at least everyone is safe_

 _ **I get it Hermione, but it doesn't mean I have to like it**_

 _This is just plan B Harry, I am going to put the stone in my hand if it comes to this. If he doesn't take it on his own make sure he gets it._

 _ **Ok**_

 _And Harry_

 _ **Yea**_

 _It will be up to you to get him to say his greatest fear_

 _ **Of course it would be**_

 _A truest friend shall keep the bond together in the darkest hour. You are my truest friend Harry James Potter_

 _ **You are mine to Hermione Jean Granger, I won't let you down.**_

 _Get some sleep we have some long day ahead of us_

 _ **Goodnight Hermione**_

 _Goodnight Harry_

Everyone was staring at her when she had finished. Than there were questions flying around. "You guys can talk to each other though legitimacy?" "It could have backfired and Harry would have blamed himself you know?" "Your lucky it worked". "Alright, enough" Hermione and I knew it was a long shot but it was plan B and unfortunately it needed to happen" Harry said. Draco was staring at Hermione "You would have given up everything for me?" He asked everyone and got quiet. "Yes, You are the one thing I could never live without" "Soulmates" Luna said "What?" Asked Pansy. "The Prophecy, it said they were soulmates" Luna answered "Tell me the prophecy" Draco said looking at Hermione "Please" he added

"An act of anger and jealousy will bring the two together. They are destined to defeat the odds thought they were once at odds themselves. Her heart of gold will melt his of sliver with her forgiveness and love. Alone they are strong but together they are unstoppable. With their love they will bring out the best in others. His power will shine with the forgiveness they share. They are bonded beyond most and it shines even among others. They will fight with the ones they hold dear with the darkness surfaces. If the bond is ever severed the darkness will become strong. Sleep will but the bond at bay but death will make it grow. A warning to the darkness for they do not knew the bonds true power. The lion will protect the snake in death and the snake will protect the lion in life. They do not know how bonded they truly are and darkness will be defeated if discovered. A friendship so true can keep they bond alive in the darkest hour darkness beware that severing the bond may also be your doom, the bond will never truly die until love no longer excites." Hermione recited

"What does it mean?" Asked Ginny.

Hermione turned to Harry "Piece by piece?"

"Piece by piece" he nodded.

"An act of anger and jealousy will bring the two together." Hermione said," Ron did something out of anger that caused us to break up. I couldn't tell Harry so I went to Draco."

"They are destined to defeat the odds thought they were once at odds themselves." We fought in school and in war but in the end we were on the same side. Than we worked together and found that even if we thought the other was wrong we still worked well.

"Her heart of gold will melt his of sliver with her forgiveness and love."

"True" Draco said. "I never thought I would amount to anything for a long time, than in our 8th year we were head boy and girl and you forgave me for what I had done in the war saying - Friends can hate each other when mistakes are made but to learn and grow from them is what makes the friendship stronger" He finished

"Alone they are strong but together they are unstoppable. With their love they will bring out the best in others."

'We were always the top of our class and being able to keep each other on our toes made us strong and others strong"

"His power will shine with the forgiveness they share."

"You showed your power tonight" Neville said. We watch from inside it was some impressive magic.

"They are bonded beyond most and it shines even amoung others."

"Soulmates" Luna said

"They will fight with the ones they hold dear with the darkness surfaces."

"That was us?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at Draco and she nodded

"Yea Red, there is no one else in this world I we hold more dear than the people in this room" Draco said smiling at Ginny, who started to cry.

"If the bond is ever severed the darkness will become strong. Sleep will but the bond at bay but death will make it grow."

"They placed me under this spell trying to keep the bond at bay" Hermione said

"A warning to the darkness for they do not knew the bonds true power. The lion will protect the snake in death and the snake will protect the lion in life."

"I needed to protect you, save you, even if I was going to die" Hermione said looking at Draco and he nodded

"They do not know how bonded they truly are and darkness will be defeated if discovered. A friendship so true can keep the bond alive in the darkest hour"

"Harry helped me with the spell and got you to admit your fear to wake me. A true friend"

"Darkness beware that severing the bond may also be your doom, the bond will never truly die until love no longer excites."  
"They took away you memories to keep you from loving me and to sever the bond." Hermione said to Draco

"I must say that was clever" Blase piped in

"Yea, but there forgot they were dealing with Hermione who has outsmarted even the smarted wizards" Pansy said.

Everyone laughed. Draco watched Hermione and realized there was nothing more precious to him. He got down on one knee and pulled the ring from his pocket. Hermione Gasped. "When we first kissed I told you I should have done it years ago. I should have done this the night you told your parents. You proved to me that night that you loved me unconditionally. I even felt my magic shift and came to realize my Patronus changed to an Otter, So Hermione Jean Granger, would you do the honors of becoming my wife" Draco finished and healed her hand waiting for her response before placing the ring on her finger. "Yes, a thousand times over yes" She said as he slipped the ring on her hand and got up and kissed her. Everyone cheered. Draco took a step back for a moment before saying "Well as much as I apparent you dying to save me, don't do it again" He tried to sound stern "I make no promises, however the one promise I will make and keep is that I will always love you" She said smiling and he leaned down to kiss her again. "Get a room" Blaise said and Draco parted his lips from hers for only a second, long enough to say "We have a room, why are you in it" before kissing her again. Everyone laughed including Hermione and Draco. No one had died in this attempted war, The team was safe, The world was safe, and she was engaged to the man of her dreams, All was well..


End file.
